


The Dangers of Falling into a Forbidden Love

by superc0rps



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp Sunday, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superc0rps/pseuds/superc0rps
Summary: Lena Luthor starts a new life in National city and meets a student who's life seems to be more than just what meets the eye.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the first day of school for everyone in National City. Alarms were blaring through the city silence, at seven in the morning, for the first time in two months. Summer was officially over and it was back to the grind and the same old routine.  
But there was one person out there who's life was going to change today when she walks through the doors of National City High school. Their first day at a new school. No one knows who they are. A fresh start.

Lena Luthor. A girl with long, wavy, raven hair which reached down to her lower back, big, bright, emerald eyes which capture everyone's attention, a beaming smile and to top it all off she's tall and slender with the perfect complexion. She holds herself in an upright 

You're probably asking, 'Why does someone who sounds so perfect need a fresh start?', well, you thought it, she's perfect and although she is, the world isn't. It wasn't any of her doing that made her need a new life. It was her brother's doing. Her brother's actions were so bad the whole family was looked down on. Without even knowing Lena, people made assumptions about who she was and why she wanted to study chemistry and biology.  
For the past seven years of her life, Lena has stuck to reading her precious books and playing with the science kits her parents got her for Christmas and her birthdays. She never had big parties or many friends to invite to said parties. For as long as she can remember the only friends that she had left off of her own accord were her imaginary friends.

But now everything could change. She's young, free and the closest she's ever been to happiness. She has more than just a minimum wage pay, a job, a house to live in, enough money to buy food and to pay for running water and electricity. For the first time twenty-one years, her life seems almost full. And I say almost because the one thing that has no scientific explanation is love, and the only thing Lena wants right now, is to feel loved, to be in love with someone.

She swings her legs out of the thin bedsheets and slams her hand on the alarm clock, which she had allowed to ring multiple other times, before taking any actions to turn it off. Her phone pings and not one-second later the message is on the screen facing towards her, her eyes squinting and taking several seconds to adjust to the change in lighting. She puts the phone back down, yawns and rubs her eyes gently.

Breakfast was the usual bowl of lucky charms and an apple. Fifteen minutes later and she had put her bowl in the dishwasher and is now striding around the apartment in her big, oversized, grey, Yale hoodie from her university. She runs her fingers through her tousled hair and sits cross-legged on the sofa to watch some news before leaving to go to school at 8.

She tugs on a shirt and tucks it into her pencil skirt, pushes her feet into her small heels and straightens out her clothes in the mirror. She looks at the bags under her eyes and sighs deeply. She had been so nervous about her new job the past few days that sleeping was her biggest problem. Pulling out the eyeliner from her makeup-bag, she paces to the bathroom and applies it as neatly and quickly as she could quickly brushing powder on top.

Taking a final look at herself in the mirror behind her door she brushes a few baby hairs out of her face and pins them down behind her ears with bobby pins. She grabs her keys and rushes out of the house the time being 8:05 and needing to be at the school at 8:30.  
Thirty minutes later she pulls up in the school parking lot and curves through the whole lot looking for parking. As she was backing up into one a sign caught her eye, 'Teacher parking' with an arrow pointing ahead of her. Curiously and cautiously she drives in the direction of the arrow only to follow three others that led her to somewhat another parking lot with fifty parking spaces, all of them with different teachers names. Although she highly doubted that she would find her name there, she did, it looks freshly painted. She smiles and backs into the parking, happy that she won't have to look for parking every day.  
Now the next struggle: finding the closest entrance to the school. She slams her car door and cranes her neck to find the closest entrance. She can see one but it seems quite far. She looks for another minute but gets interrupted by someone. "Hey, you the new teacher?" She whips round to look at them.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" She asks mocking herself.

"A little, follow me, I'll show you the way in." Lena looks warily at him. "I'm Leonard by the way."

”I'm Lena."

"She that allures." He states. In an instant, Lena's eyebrows furrow and she stops in her tracks.

"What?" She asks almost in a whisper.

"Lena in Latin means 'She that allures'. " Lena makes an oh shape with her mouth and skips to be at his side again to follow him.

"You speak Latin?" She asks trying to keep the conversation going.

"I teach it. What are you teaching?"

"Well, Well, I majored in Biology and Chemistry and minored in English. So I guess I'll be teaching those classes, I need to grab my schedule to check though." Lena didn't usually boast but she took this as an opportunity to get to know someone and for them to get to know her.

"Impressive, I tried to major in Drama but I failed miserably. Walk you to the common room?" Lena nods her head and looks into her handbag to put her car keys in a small hidden pocket.

Just after a few more steps, Lena looks up and marvels at the small, hidden doorway that led straight into the teachers' common room. She steps warily through the door and opens another. Within three more steps, she's in the brightly lit room with all the teachers looking at her. She looks at all the teachers and her anxiety starts creeping in. She was hoping someone would say something. Then finally, after what seems like a lifetime someone does. "Hi, I'm Mr John Smith, I'm one of the music teachers, along with Miss Isabel Adams" Isabel waves at her and gave her an awkward smile before looking down again and continuing to write in a notebook."Miss Beatrice Senator, and last but not least Mr Blaine Turin."

"Hi," Blaine said and stuck his arm out for Lena to sake, she took it happily and gave it a strong and firm shake. In turn, the physical education teachers, English teachers, drama teachers introduced themselves. 

"You won't find any of the Geography, history, ICT or Business teachers here, they're introverted and quiet, unlike us, they're in the other common room on the other side of the school. And most of the science teachers stay in their Labs to prepare them for the next lesson." Miss Beatrice Senator, a music teacher, explains. Lena nods her head taking in all the information that is being given to her. Then after a minute to think she realises no one's introduced the Latin teachers.

"Well, I'm Lena Luthor, I'm going to be teaching, Chemistry, Biology...and English I think." All the teachers showed sympathy in their faces, some even gasped and took in a sharp breath through their teeth. "What? What's wrong? Why are you making those faces?" She asks quickly. She looks around all the teachers going crazy for an answer.

"You'll be teaching the seniors mostly, class of 2020." Lena's face calms and her body slightly relaxes when Ava Lyons, a P.E teacher started explaining, but she thinks: 'What's so bad about teaching seniors?' And before she had time to ask Ava carried on. "Kara and Alex Danvers are in that year, they've both picked those two sciences and Kara wants to be a reporter so she's picked English too."

"What's so bad about them though?" Lena asks starting to let her anxiety show through the fiddling of her fingers.

"Well, you know how every school has the funny of the funny, the extreme teacher's pet, the jock of jocks?" One of the English teachers asks. Lena nods her head whilst her face is asking 'where is this going?' "They're kinda like the 'Bad' girls of the school." Lena's eyes bulge out of her head and her mouth fell open.

"Well, Kara is anyway, Alex not so much, she's more of the prankster but they're the most problematic." Miss Isabel takes over.

"So they're in all the classes I teach...shit..." Lena says rubbing her forehead.

"That's exactly what I said when I heard that Kara picked English.” The teacher tells her as she raises her eyebrows. "She's not too bad at it, she's pretty good, straight A's, but then again I know her mother so it could be that she's trying to keep in my good books so she doesn't get into trouble with her parents."

"Tell me more about her...please. I need to be prepared for when she walks into my class. And knowing my luck she'll be in my English class too." Lena tells them.  
"Put it this way Lena, ignore her and you'll be fine, don't let her get to you and if she does, don't show it, if she pisses you off give her detention straight up, no warnings, show her who's the Boss," Leonard advises.

"Okay seems easy enough," Lena replies with a sigh.

"Oh, here, take this jumper with you." Lena takes it and swaps it from one hand to the other, wondering what it's for and what better way is there than asking?

"What for?"

"For Kara. She's gonna try and pull off her short skirt look like she always does on the first day of every term." All Lena can do is roll her eyes and sigh. It's not like she never heard of the bad girls and bad boys, she actually had a thing for that sort of type at one point, but she grew out of it pretty quickly when she realised they would never pay attention to a geek like her. She put the jumper on her handbag and pulls her handbag onto her shoulder.

"Well then, I am going to go grab my schedule from reception and get to my class asap.” Lena states as she briskly walks out of the staff room a nervous wreck. It is 8:45 and Lena has 25 minutes to be in her class with everything set up. She rushes to the main desk and sees the pigeon holes. Her head is going up and down searching for her name and a few seconds later she sees it. There are a few papers on it and a black laptop. She grabs them and skims through them looking for her schedule which is at the bottom.

She has ten minutes to rush to the science department for her first class, set up her laptop and get her lesson ready. She power-walks through groups of teenagers instantly recognising the jocks, geeks and mean girls in their distinct cliques. As she makes her way through the halls she recognises more and more of the high school clique groups but she wonders if Kara and Alex would be together or if they were in different groups or if they're even in a group.

Eyes darting room number to room number. ‘Thank god I came and took a tour of the school during summer’ the brunette thinks taking a sharp left into her classroom and sits down at her desk throwing her handbag onto the seat and laptop on the desk. She checks the time and starts stressing out. There are five minutes till she has to start her lesson and she has nothing ready. She goes through her checklist in her mind and calms herself down.

The next thing on the list is to get the textbooks and exercise books. Sighing heavily the efficient new teacher walks out the class again towards the English department storeroom. Once inside she takes a deep breath, smelling the smell of new books, a smell that instantly calms her. Hands roam around the wall for the light switch when her head brushes against something. Grabbing it quickly, she felt for the end and noticed it was a string for the light. Yanking it the lights flicker on and the room is lit in a yellow tinge. Spotting the exercise books She heads for them and picks up a closed packet of fifty books. Then she searches for the textbooks and counts 25 before sliding them off the shelf into her arms. Placing the red books on top she makes her way back to the classroom. 

As she walks into her room, the registration bell went off notifying her that she has ten minutes till students start invading her classroom. She opens her laptop and puts in the detail on the paper, changes the password and connects it with the smartboard hooked on the wall. She opens up paint on her laptop and it pops up on the screen as well. With the special pens of the board, she writes her name on the board in blue and sits back down at her desk as the bell goes and students start pouring into the classroom. Once the flow of students calmed down she looked around wondering which girls were Kara and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! make sure to drop a kudos and comment if you liked it! Message me on Instagram, Twitter or Wattpad! all with the same @ Guys! @superc0rps


	2. Chapter 2

"Quiet down guys. Sit down. Come on." Lena says standing up from her chair. The students slide off their desks and into their chairs and ten seconds later all their eyes are on her. "Good morning guys. I'm Miss Luthor, your new Biology teacher. I don't really know you guys at all. So, what do you guys say about getting to know each other?" The class groans and rolls their eyes. "I know you guys do this every year but we are going to be working very close to each other this year and I would love to get to know you guys. I'm going to take the register and whilst I'm doing that come up and grab your textbooks and exercise books for this year. Write your textbook number on this sheet..." she says as she rips a piece of paper out of her notebook and holds it up. "...with your name. Then you can sit back down." Instantly people stand up from their chairs and make their way to the front. Lena opens her laptop and once again uses the directions on the paper to guide her to the online registration page.

In about two minutes Lena has the register on her screen, up and running. "Okay, everyone! Listen up for your names. Alison?"

"Here." She replies with an unenthusiastic tone. Lena clicks the box without looking up and calls the next name.

"Felix?"

"Here." Lena reads the next name and this time she looks up to fit a face to the name. Although she is totally against judging the kids before knowing them she can't help but see what she's like. It's human nature.

"Alex?" A silence fills the room. "Alex?" She calls again. She waits for an answer and finally after making eye contact with a student beside her, she gets one.

"She's not here, it's her first day she's always late on the first day." Lena sighs and types absent into Alex's box. Right underneath Alex's name is Kara's. She looks up again and looks around to make a quick guess: which one's Kara.

"Kara?" No answer. "Kara?" She should've guessed that Kara would come into class late.

"Alex and Kara are sisters if one's not here the other isn't." The same student explains. Lena sighs and carries on with the register. A few minutes later she's done and she stands up.

"Okay, does everyone have a textbook and exercise book?" She asks the class nods and groans 'yes'. "Right then. Every teacher loves to do this thing where you stand up and say your name and 3 things about yourself but I...I like to do something a little different. Everybody stand up, move your desks to the sides and stand in a circle. Let's go, come on." Everyone stands up and pushes their desks to the two ends of the room. The sound of metal legs scraping against the floor overpowers the sound of the door opening and two more students entering.

Whilst the circle was being formed, Kara and Alex slip into it and stand beside Camila. Kara asks Camila what's going on: "Oi, Mila, what's going on?"

"That's Miss Luthor, she's our new Bio teacher. She wants to get to know each other more so we're going to play a game." Camila whispers.

"Which one?" Alex asks, leaning forward to look at Camila. Camila just shrugs her shoulders, keeping quiet as the class starts to do the same.

"You two. Why are you late to my class?" Lena asks without even turning around. Alex's jaw drops as she tries to find something to say, but she finds she has nothing to say as a mix of shock and interest takes over her mind. Kara just stood there with a smirk playing on her lips. Lena finally turns around at looks at them both.

Instantly Lena is taken aback. She looks at the two girls up and down. 'Which one is Alex and which one's Kara.' She asks herself. The one on her left stands there with an amused expression plastered on her face. She has bright red, shaved hair on the sides of her head and length on top, similar to a mohawk but longer. Her hair was combed back neatly with gel to show her somewhat formally. She wore black Doc Martens, black slightly ripped skinny jeans with a blue sleeveless flannel neatly tucked in. Her hands were pushed into the front pockets of her jeans and her left thumb had a silver ring.

Lena then looks at the other girl. A full head of long, slightly wavy, blonde hair, flowing down just past her shoulders. She is wearing a plaid red skirt so short that half her bottom is hanging out for everyone to see. A white bodysuit to accompany the skirt it and to top it all off, a black leather jacket is draped around her shoulders. Then her black glasses are perched neatly on her nose and her glossy pink lipstick makes her lips shine and compliment the 'oh so natural' eyeshadow and dark eyeliner.

'The skirt', Lena thinks, figuring out who was who. She sighs as she walks to her desk to get the jumper. Kara catches herself looking at Lena's ass for just a millisecond as she bent over her desk. She doesn't think much of it though obviously. Alex, however, doesn't care that she's checking out her biology teachers ass and everyone already knows what team she plays for. Alex instantly looks away when Lena turns back around, pretending to be interested in the bare walls of the classroom.

Lena tosses the jumper to Kara and she catches it with no problem but the confused look on her face is enough for Lena to explain. "Wrap that around your waist I don't want to have to see your bottom for a double lesson." Kara looks at her in shock for a second and then flings the jumper back trying to test Lena's patience.

"That colour doesn't go with my outfit." She declares as her smirk grows bigger.

"Does it look like I care?" Lena asks her as she throws it back. Kara isn't used to teachers pursuing their wants but she still pushes and tests Lena's limits. She grips the jumper in her fist and launches it onto the furthest desk she could see. "Get it and put it on Miss Danvers. I don't want to have to tell you again" Lena firmly tells Kara. She then turns around and is going to get behind her desk when she hears Kara disobeying her further. She sighs and stop in her tracks but doesn't turn back around.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Kara asks her in a mockingly way. Lena just whips around and crosses her arms as she stares her down with a hardened expression. "Are you going to send me out of class like a child? Send me to the Principal to get a small telling off and a trip to the lost and found? You know that won't change my attitude, right? You don't have the guts to do it anyway. You want us to like you so we won't annoy you during class." She tells Lena smugly.

"Put on the jumper, you are disrupting my class more than I would like and I would not like to waste more time than we already have. You-" she says pointing her finger at Alex, "-on my desk, there are textbooks and exercise books, grab a textbook and write your name and the number in the book down on the paper beside them then grab the exercise book." Alex turns her head towards the floor and does what she's told. Kara, however, stands adamant in her place. "Right then, I see you can't follow instructions." Lena walks across the classroom, swaying her hips slightly in anger, to the desk that Kara threw the jumper on and snatches it. She shoves the jumper into Kara's chest and held it there until Kara, oh so slowly, brought her hands up from her hips to support the jumper. "Principal's office or put on the jumper." She states and Kara is so shocked that she doesn't say anything at all, she just drops her hand from her chest clutching the jumper and makes her way out of the class. Lena just rolls her eyes at Kara's decision.

Lena sighs in relief. "Now, would you like to tell me your name?" She asks Alex as she walks towards her desk and opens her laptop. Alex nods but no words are able to form as she is shocked in the way Lena handles her sister. No one had ever handled her like that before and to be honest the whole class is in shock.

"Alex." She replies after a few seconds. Lena waits for her to say her full name and she is waiting for a good five-seconds till Alex realised. "Alex Danvers, Miss Luthor." Lena nods and replaces 'absent' with 'late' in the register.

"And who's your friend?" Lena asks even though she knows that it's Kara. She keeps her eyes on her laptop whilst she speaks.

"She's my sister. Her name's Kara...Danvers, Kara Danvers." Alex mumbles as she shifts her weight between her feet. Lena types 'late' into Kara's box, closes her laptop and stands up again. 

"Okay guys, now that hopefully all of our disruptions are out of the way we can play that game." She walks into the middle of the circle, her heels banging on the floor. "Have any of you heard of the game 'Bang'?" She asks looking around. "No? Okay, you have one person in the middle and they put their hands together so it looks like their fingers are a gun like this." She demonstrates, "Then the person in the middle has to point to someone and say 'Bang'. The person who gets pointed at has to duck, otherwise, they get shot and they're out of the game, the two people on either side of the person who was banged need to bang each other. Whoever bangs the other first stays in the game." Everyone seems interested in the game and are getting ready to play. "But," Lena says to gain their attention again. "Instead of saying 'bang' we have to say the person's name. For example..." Lena explains getting into position, "...Alex!" She exclaims pointing at Alex who immediately ducks down. The girl on the left of Alex points at Camila and shouts her name. Camila looks confused and looks around to see what's going on.

The whole class erupts in laughter, including Lena. "Okay so in this situation Camila you would be out."

"But I don't get it, what do I have to do?" She asks in a whining tone.

"You had to shout her name and point at her before she did." Lena explains further, Camila just 'ooh' and moves back into the circle. "So who wants to go in the circle first?" No one volunteers so Lena just points at Felix who rolls his eyes and drags himself into the middle as Lena walks towards him to fill his place in the circle.

"This is a test run, okay guys?" Lena just nods her head and gestures for him to start.

Ten minutes later, there are only 3 people left in the game: Lauren, Lena and Emily. "Come on guys, this is unbelievable, it's just ties and ties and more ties. I surrender." Emily gives up.

"You can't do that Emily c'mon, you can make yourself lose though." Lauren protests. "One more go. Let's do it come on Fee."

"Right then." He took a second to ponder and then aimed his fingers at Lauren. "Luthor!" He shouts. Both Lauren and Lena duck down and Emily just stands there.

"Lauren, you ducked out of turn...You're out." Lena chuckles. "Emily, it's just you and me now, back to back in the middle." They walk into the middle of the room and stand back to back. "Felix, you need to say the names of people who are in the class. Emily each time you hear a name you take a step forward, as soon and you hear a name of someone who isn't in the class you have to turn around and kill me and I have to do the same to you."

They each take 5 steps forward before Felix says: "Lex." Lena turns around and shoots Emily out of instinct. Her face goes white and her eyes filled with fear. The whole class starts laughing and she comes back to reality.

"There's no Lex in this class...is there?" She asks quickly.

"Well not really, but that's Alex's nickname, everyone calls her 'Lex'."

"Okay Emily, you've won fair and square." She says bowing her head slightly towards Emily. "Anyone wanna play again?" The class cheers and gets up off the floor, forming another circle. "Emily, into the middle." Emily jumps into the middle and Lena starts to walk to her desk.

"Miss, are you not playing with us again?" Alison asks innocently.

"I think I'm going to go save Kara from the wrath of Miss Grant," Lena replies. "You guys play I'll be back soon. I'm trusting you so please don't break anything, hurt anyone or get too loud." The group of seniors laugh and Lena walks out of the room making her way to the head office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, the second chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to drop a comment and kudos if you did. follow me on Instagram, Twitter and Wattpad for new updates and to leave some sweet feedback! The @ is the same @superc0rps!


	3. Chapter 3

Lena's heels click down all the hall making her way to the principal's office. As she turns the corner into the reception she hears Kara fighting with someone is definitely not Miss Grant. She hides in the corner to hear more of the conversation.

"Kara, it's the first day of school and you're already in trouble. How can you do that?" Lena hears. It's a deep voice...like a man's voice. "I am here busting my ass so that I can come to University with you next year and you're just acting like a stupid bitch." Lena gasped at the crude language used and held herself back from flying in there. Thank god she did because all she's hearing now are Kara's sniffles and soft apologises. "Shut up, Whore, you knew that I would know if you were pulling stupid shit this year." The cruel names only boil Lena's blood more. "I still don't know why I'm still with you, you're a selfish cunt." He shouts, and not second later Lena heard the sound of skin hitting skin and she couldn't hold herself back.

Lena angrily walks into the room and stood in front of them trying to not show anger. Lena looks at them...looks at the fully grown, young man. She opens her mouth to say something but she is cut off by the man. "Hello there, I haven't seen you around you must be new. What's your name?" He asks in a low, flirty voice as he rubs the slight stubble of hair on his head.

Lena looks at Kara and she sees the fear in her eyes as well as the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She notices her quivering lip and her hand on her cheek trying to cover up the redness caused by the man.

Lena locks eyes with the man without answering the question. "Come on gorgeous, don't be shy. What's your name?" He asks again taking a few steps towards her. Somehow, Lena's reddened face, pursed lips and clenched fist did not signal to the man that she was angry. He sighs and walks backwards to his old position. She opens her mouth to speak again and he starts talking before she got the chance. "Look, if you're not going to talk then leave me and my girlfriend alone. Get back to class." Lena's hands are so tightly packed that she can feel the skin on the palm of her hands break. He reached her limit.

"If she's your girlfriend, you're not treating her right and you don't deserve her. Now, I suggest you stop hitting on teachers, especially in front of Kara and get to class yourself." Lena speaks trying to keep her voice slow, steady and firm without faltering, hesitating or stuttering.

He scoffs and replies "Whatever." Before walking out of the room, doing as he's told. As soon as he is out of sight Lena walks quickly towards Kara. She holds Kara's shoulders and tries to look at her cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Don't touch me." Kara angrily replies, as she shrugs off Lena's hands and sniffles again. "This is your fault. You sent me to Miss Grant." Lena knows that although this is true, it is the consequences of Kara's actions. Lena just sighs, now knowing that Kara doesn't act on what she has to do unless she's told without a choice.

"Let me see your face." Lena states, in a hard tone. Kara stares at her with hard eyes before hesitantly pulling her hand away from her cheek. She turns that side of her head towards Lena and another tear rolls down her face. Lena takes a step forward and holds her chin with her left hand. She lightly brushes the side of her forefinger against the irritated skin checking for inflammation. Kara flinches every time her finger moves.

Lena feels her heartstrings being pulled. She thinks about all the things that Kara must go through and the things that she has gone through to make her like this. Lena feels sorry for her. She carries on examining the red skin.

"Come on, let's go to the nurse." Lena says in a softer voice and with the same hand that checked her cheek she grabs Kara's hand to lead her to the nurse.

"I can't." Lena stops, drops Kara's hand and looks into her eyes.

"Kara, I can't let you cover up the handprint on your face and go back to class. It's not right. If you're scared that you're going to have to tell her what happened then talk to Miss Grant about it you don't have to. We can keep it between us but you need to get that checked out okay." Lena explains in a softer, lighter voice. Tears just fall down Kara's face as she complies with Lena. "Come on, let's go." She says as she gestures for Kara to walk beside her. "Is it okay if I ask a few questions? You don't have to answer them if you don't want to."

"Sure. I guess I owe you a thanks or whatever." Kara replies. Lena just nods her head and realises that she's slowly getting to her.

"Your boyfriend, how old is he? he doesn't look eighteen." Kara stutters and keeps quiet for a minute as she weighs her options.

"Only between us, right?" She asks looking up at her. Lena nods and Kara takes a big breath. "He's twenty-one. He never got to finish his high school year, he said that where he went there wasn't any school. I met him last year and he said: 'I'm going to finish my senior year and then we can go wherever we want.' But everything has changed now. The last time I tried to leave him he did a lot more."

"This has happened before?" Kara nods and concern spreads all over Lena's face. "Does anyone else know?" Kara keeps her head down. Lena sighs and tries to think of things she can do to help her.

The rest of the walk was silent, the both of them quiet and thinking of their options and choices. When they reach the nurses office Lena grabs a piece of paper and pen and writes her number down on it. "Kara, here is my number. I'm not supposed to give it to you but I promised you that whatever you told me I wouldn't say to anyone else and I want to help. So, you take my number and message me whenever you need me, okay?" Kara looks at her with some gratitude but before she could say anything Nurse Florence came out from her office. "Hi, Florence, I'm Miss Luthor."

"Hi Luthor, new teacher?" Lena chuckled and nods.

"I have Kara here on the condition that you don't ask questions and just help her out. I have spoken to her about it already."

"Okay well I'll do what I can, are you staying Miss Luthor, or will you be going back to class?"

"There's still fifty-five minutes of my class, a double lesson, so I'll head back and I'll be here in around thirty minutes to check on the situation, how does that sound?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then." Lena smiles and gives a small wave to Kara as she walks out of the room. She stops in her tracks for a second and turns back around. "I've already got her parents permission to take any painkillers she needs." A small smile appears on Kara's face and that's all Lena needs before she leaves the room.

The last half an hour of class is fun, she gets to know her students, who are surprisingly more interesting than she thought. About ten minutes before class ends she leaves again and goes to the science department. She looks around for the senior chemistry books and when she finally finds them she picks up the first one and takes note of the number inside. Then she grabs a green exercise book and leaves to the English department. There she looks for a textbook with the same number as the chemistry book. She thanks her lucky stars that it's there and takes it from the top shelf as well as another exercise book this time in red. Both textbooks are stiff and brand new as were the exercise books.

As she's close to the classroom the bell rings and she was surprised to find all her students still playing the game in the classroom. "Okay, guys! Who ever has textbook number 436 please come to my desk and the rest of you, the bell has gone, put the tables back in their place and get outta here!" She shouts gleefully. A student named Hanna comes up to the desk and Lena swaps her textbook for a different one and piles up the three textbooks and exercise books. "Alex, do you mind staying behind a minute?" She asks as Alex passes her.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Alex, your sister is in the nurse's office, do you mind going to dropper off at home? And don't ask any questions to me or to her, alright? If she wants to tell you she will." Lena explains as writes something in the yellow biology exercise book. "Come with me to get her, I need to stop at the teachers lounge first to drop off my things and then we'll be on our way." She explains. "Don't worry she isn't hurt." Lena tells her looking at the worry on Alex's face.

The two walk side by side. Lena holding up her upright posture and Alex looking down and working about her sister. Alex had so many questions but she knows that Miss Luthor told her that she didn't need to ask...but her curiosity always gets the best of her. "Miss Luthor, what happened to my sister?"

"I told you only she can tell you Alex, I would love to tell you but I'm not one for betraying others trust." Lena tells her. "All I can tell you is that Kara will not be happy that I brought her or that I'm sending her home. But I'm teaching her all day and I think she deserves a day off. Try and convince Kara to go home, yeah?"

"Okay, I'll try. Then again she's one of the most stubborn people I know so if I can't get her home I'm sorry." Alex says in a soft voice. Due to Alex's strong appearance people thinks she's tough and hard but in reality, she's a big softie, especially when it comes to people she cares about.

"Don't worry about it Alex. I was a bit harsh on her before, I know, but I need you to understand that I care about all my students and I will do what I think is best, at that moment I thought it best to send Kara to Mrs Grant, I see now that it wasn't a good idea."

"Actually, no teacher has ever handled her that well before, especially the new ones. It's pretty cool that you can kinda control her." They chuckle and then they reach the nurse's office. "So we just go in, I guess. You can't tell me anything...like at all?"

"I'm sorry Alex, it's your sister's choice." Alex nods and opens the door to the waiting room. Kara is sitting there and she looks perfectly normal. Alex looks at Lena and back at her sister. "I know she looks fine but I think it's best if she goes home, okay?" Alex nods and walks into the room and sits beside Kara.

Lena stands by the desk going over what she wrote in the textbook wondering if there's anything she should add. She pulls out her phone from her handbag and types out the textbook number before she forgets. She also steals glances at the two sisters whenever she can making sure that Kara isn't being forced to say anything.

Alex and Kara are about to walk out into the hall when Lena stops them. "Alex, go to your car, Kara will meet you there, I just need to talk to her for a minute." Alex nods and carries on out of the room. Kara walks towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Third chapter! YAY! Oh oh, add me on Wattpad, Instagram and Twitter for updates on the story! All of them are @superc0rps! Leave a comment and kudos to let me know that you enjoyed it! AND don't be shy with the feedback bring it on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Luthor, you don't need to do this -"

"Kara, if there's one thing you need to know about me, it's that I care about all my students, rude or polite, bad or good, intelligent or dumb. I'm not here to judge, I'm here to teach and if I see that one of my students isn't okay, I'll help them. So you're right, I don't need to do this...but I want to." Kara nods and gives Lena a side smile. "How's your cheek?"

"It's better, Miss Florence put a gel on to stop inflammation, then she helped me cover it up with my makeup." Kara explains. Lena nods, thankful that Kara isn't feeling too bad.

"I've grabbed your books and things. You have all your lessons with me this year so I've grabbed all the books that you need. Take them home with you, we're not going to be doing any work today so no homework. Now go home, take a nap, rest, whatever. If you need anything you have my number and your sister. I would tell her what's going on, she's worried." Lena tells her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Lena smiles and Kara leaves the room. Lena takes a moment to breathe before Miss Florence comes out of her office. "Thank you." She tells her.

"Miss Luthor, I have been working here for eighteen years and not once have I seen a teacher who cares this much about a student she hardly knows. You're one of a kind. That girl seems like she has a lot of problems going on at home and probably outside of the home too. We need more teachers like you."

"Florence I'm flattered. I have to ask though, did she tell you anything?"

"She told me what happened yes, but nothing more not even who it was or why." Lena nodded. The two speak for a few more minutes before Lena leaves to the lounge for the remainder of the twenty-minute break.

Meanwhile, Kara and Alex drive in silence. The house isn't far but the silence made it slower and Alex more worried. "Kara, what happened?" Alex asks looking back for a second. "Kara please, I'm worried. Was it Miss Luthor, did she do something?" Still, Kara stays silent.

"She helped me, she's on my side. It was James."

"James? Who's James? James the guy that we met on holiday last year? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"He's my boyfriend." Alex sighs before Kara carries on. "He's in school, he came back to finish school for me. So that we can go away together. I- when we started dating everything was fine but it's worse now and I can't leave him. I've tried it just makes things worse."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Alex, I don't love him anymore. I don't think I ever did. I think I was more in love with the idea of leaving this place than him. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Kara, not with you anyway. I'm upset that you didn't tell me before but it's fine. You've told me now. You're going to take today off, rest and think of a way to break up with him. And the fact that he's in our school makes it harder. Kara I know it's hard but you gotta trust me, and Miss Luthor. If I'm being really honest you should talk to Miss Grant about it ASAP like that she can help out. And you know I'm working for my post in the FBI, if you need professional help I'm right here, okay?" Alex rambles on and on, don't get me wrong she's doing this for Kara but she does get a little annoying especially how Kara sees it.

They pull up at the front door of the house and Kara jumps out with all the books. After walking in she plumps herself down on the sofa and starts her school work. She picks up the English textbook and turns to the first page: 'It's and its' is the subheading. She sighs and picks up her red English exercise book. She opens the first page and it's filled with words. Slightly confused she starts reading the note.

'Kara, you seem like an amazing girl. Don't let what's happened today or another day get to you. Stay strong, we can figure something out together. No matter what he says or does don't forgive him for this, he was in the wrong, you were not. You were being how you felt you should be. He doesn't deserve a girl like you. If you wanna talk about it my number is +350 54033477. Don't give up Kara. Before, you were alone. Now, you've got me and you'll have your sister if you decide to tell her everything. No one should be treated like that, especially a young girl like you.

Now if you want to take your mind off things, here is a list of things we will be doing in class (I'm your English and chemistry teacher too, by the way.) In English, we will be doing the introduction page and page sixteen (It's and its), in chemistry we will most probably do nothing but we might start page ten if you want a head start and in Biology well we didn't do anything.

Take a nap, read, take your dog out for a walk if you have one and don't be afraid to message me during school.

Sincerely Miss Luthor.'

Kara smiles as she reads the letter. Her fingers trace over the cursive handwriting on the thin school paper and she rips the page out, careful not to rip the page. She rummages through the drawers in her room for a plastic sleeve and when she finds then she walks back into the living room and looks at it she realises it's all creased and a letter from Miss Luthor deserves so much more.

She remembers how her mother used to iron them to make then new and crisp again. So she brings out the ironing board and iron and set it up. She found a couple of think cloth's and laid them on top of the plastic sleeve covering it completely. She runs the iron over the cloths multiple times with no result. She tosses a cloth to the other side of the living room and finally, she sees some results.

She jogs over to the coffee table quickly and slides in Lena's letter. Because the paper is half the size of an A4...an A5, she folds the plastic sleeve in half and secures it with a small piece of tape. She stares at the letter intensely before giving it a quick hug and rushing over to her bulletin board to pin it up underneath all her sacred photos with Alex and Winn.

She doesn't realise the effect of Lena's words on paper has on her and somehow forgets all about James and his earlier doings. She finds herself sitting on the couch, happily doing her homework and every so often rubbing a bit of anti-bruising on her cheek to help her heal faster.

Not too long later she checks the time on her phone realising that it's lunchtime. One of her favourite times of the day. She doesn't feel like re-applying makeup so she sticks with ordering something from the pizza/Chinese place down the road.

As her pepperoni pizza and potstickers are being delivered she changes into her XXL Hogwarts hoodie that covers her from her top all the way down to her knees. She pulls off her shoes and socks and just as she's about to throw herself on the sofa the doorbell rings.

"Hi, how much is it this time Kelly?" She asks hardly opening the door and pressing her lips against the small gap.

"Just hand over twenty Kara, I'll make sure that the rest goes in the tip jar that we share, I promise." Kara reluctantly opens the door a little more and holds out the twenty in her hand. As Kelly goes to grab it she pulls it away.

"All of it in the tip jar Kelly." Kelly rolls her eyes and snatches the twenty, stuffs it in her pocket. Kara opens the door careful not to show her bruising and Kelly quickly hands over the cheesy goodness and waves good-bye as she walks off the porch. Kara chuckled at the actions and then walked back in.

A sigh of relief leaves kara's lips as she slouches down on the couch with a two-litre bottle of Mountain Dew and her takeout. For an hour she sits there watching episode after episode of Brooklyn nine-nine.

She tosses her phone from hand to hand wondering whether or not to message Miss Luthor to let her know that she's okay. After several minutes her thumb hovers over the send button. She hesitantly presses send and launches her phone over to the next couch and settles down again for another episode of Brooklyn nine-nine.

A few hours later Alex bursts through the doors and pauses when she sees Kara slouching on the couch with food stains on her sweats. She's never seen Kara like this. It's like now that she's let everything out she can finally be herself.

"Hey Kar, how are you feeling?" Alex asks as she finally closes the door and drops her bag on the floor. "Did you leave any pizza for me?"

"Nope." Kara replies. Alex sighs and jumps over the sofa, sliding into her designated seat beside her sister. "Alex, you're gay right?" She asks knowingly.

"I mean my girlfriend seems to think so. Why what's up?" Alex asks out of curiosity.

"How did you know?" Kara asks sincerely in a soft tone.

"How did I know what?" Alex asks although she knows what Kara's asking. She just wants to hear Kara say it. She knows her sister well enough to know that although she thinks she's straight, she isn't.

"That you're gay." Kara replies bluntly.

"Where is this coming from?" Alex asks trying to figure out who engaged these thoughts.

"I'm just trying to engage in conversation Alex, I'm not gay." Alex fights hard not to let out a scoff and instead acts normal.

"You know, there is a thing as bi. It's when you like-"

"I know what Bisexual is Alex." Kara cuts her off.

"Well, I knew when I met Maggie, in like grade six. Do you remember her?" Kara nodded intrigued by Alex's story. "Well, we were best friends all through grade six, seven and eight. When she came out to me she also told me she liked me. Then she kissed me. I got scared. I liked the kiss but I was so confused. So I pushed her away this was in the middle of grade seven. By the end of grade seven she was my girlfriend but the time it took for me to realise that I'm gay and that being gay is okay took out time from our relationship. I never told you where Maggie went. She went to a conversion camp. Her parents sent her to become straight because they found out about us." Kara gasps and her heart fills with sympathy. Alex keeps her head down as the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes roll down her flushed cheeks. "I loved her with my whole heart and then she was just torn from my life with no warning. I'm lucky mum is so cool with this stuff, otherwise, I could be there right now...in a conversion camp." Alex's tears fall freely from her eyes and Kara tries to stop her tears to be strong for her sister but a few escape and trickle down to her chin.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Kara asks quickly, she looks at her sister and spares her from revealing more. "You're so strong. I love you Alex." Alex tells her as she wraps her arms around her sister's body, embracing her in a tight hug. "You're okay Alex. You're going to become better, it won't hurt as much now that you've spoken about it, I promise."

"Kara," Alex voice cracks as she calls her name. "We've both been snatched away from love. You'll always have me, you're my sister and I'll always love you no matter what."

"Alex, I love you too, you'll never be alone, not for as long as I live." Since Eliza is on a trip the two sisters fall asleep on the couch held in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Chapter 4! How was it? Message me on Instagram @superc0rps and let me know or even on Twitter and Wattpad! All the same @. drop a kudos and comment if you're enjoying it so far!


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun is rising again at 6 am, Lena is sitting at her big window, on the east of her apartment, with a hot mug of coffee, watching through the thick layers of glass, as the colours change from black to orange and pink. She takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh to release stress and tension. A smile creeps up on her face as the thought of going to school and seeing her friends excites her.

Lena never liked school. Not with all the bullying and teasing and easy work. Lena loves challenges, that's why she always pushes herself to do more than what she thinks she can. It's also why she is determined to break Kara and her attitude towards other people.

She patters on into the kitchen and refills her coffee cup. She fills her lungs with the smell of coffee and walks into her room, setting the mug down on her desk. She pulls off her pyjama top and tugs on a t-shirt with a biology joke: Never trust an atom...they make-up everything, and a pair of jeans. She thinks a more casual look will do after seeing all the other teachers yesterday.

Kara fills Lena's thoughts. She thinks about how the teenage girl is feeling and how she is acting. Then she remembers that she hasn't checked her phone at all and Kara may have messaged her. She scrambles around her desk and when she finally finds her phone she held it up in the air and let out a sound of triumph. She unlocks it with her finger and a text pops up on her screen. It's from the number +35054011977 and it reads: Hi Miss Luthor, it's Kara, I'm just letting you know that I'm feeling a lot better see you in school tomorrow, thanks for everything. A smile creeps up on her face. She checks what time the text was sent and it was sent at 2:15 pm yesterday. She slightly scolds herself for not checking her phone yesterday. She brushes it off quickly though and fills her mind with the roomers of possibilities of new mineral discoveries in Antarctica.

By 7:45am she's out of the house taking the lift down into the garage to get into her deep red third-generation MINI (F55/F56). She listens to the radio, bobbing her head to the music, as she drives to school with no traffic or worries stopping for yet another coffee at a small cafe.

**********

"Kara, get up, Miss Luthor said one day off, not two. You need to school. We didn't do much work yesterday at all, which means today is the start of the course, and I will not be explaining everything to you again 'cause you couldn't be bothered to go to school." Alex whined as she shakes Kara awake at eight in the morning.

"But my face is bruised." Kara groans as she flails her arms and legs throwing a small tantrum.

"What about it Kara? You've hidden bruises before." Kara groans at Alex and sits up in bed. "Kara, we have to be ready in thirty minutes, and you know what mum's like, we can't leave till everything's tidy. So, whilst I'm showering tidy up your area of the room and get your stuff ready. If I'm ready before you I'm leaving without you." Alex warns. Again, Kara moans and drags herself out of bed and to the other side of the room to pick out her clothes.

She pulls out multiple jeans, all black or dark blue. Some with rips; some without. Some that need belts; some that don't. Then she pulls out an assortment of different tops with a range of colours.

By the time she's picked her favourite black ripped jeans and plain red crop-top, Alex is done with her shower. Kara rushes to make her bed and thanks to her super-speed her 'area' is clear within thirty-seconds. She just about makes it before Alex comes pacing into the room.

"Kara, shower, now. We have twenty minutes and we need to do your makeup so hurry." Alex babbles as she hurries Kara out of the room. Kara sighs and lugs herself to the end of the hall and into the bathroom. She quickly showers enjoying the feeling of the cool waters trickling down her back.

She fingers the bruise forming on her face, she asks herself why she has heat vision and super-speed and flying abilities when she doesn't have the super-strength like her cousin, Clark. She has all the Kryptonian abilities: X-ray vision, super-speed, heat vision, super-breath, super-hearing...except super-strength...the one she needs most.

Tears form in her eyes and roll down her bruised cheek. She wipes away the steam on the mirror only to end up staring at the purple cheek in her reflection. Her lips start to quiver and are blue from the cold of the shower. She purses them together and sighs deeply as she wraps the towel tighter around her body.

"Kara honey, you okay? You've been in there a while, you still need to eat breakfast before you go." Eliza asks and reminds Kara in her caring, loving voice.

"I'm fine Eliza, just finishing off my makeup, I'll be out in a minute." She waits for the footsteps to fade away before super-speeding into her room and doing her makeup.

"Kara, I love you but you gotta tell Mum, she loves you and you've got to tell her she can help, she'll understand." Alex explains to Kara as brushes off the excess makeup on her face. She looks at Kara's cheeks like watching a tennis match trying to find differences to fix, occasionally brushing her cheek with a makeup brush.

Kara's expressionless face told Alex that she isn't going to tell their mother anything. She sighs in defeat, accepting that Kara isn't going to tell anyone else. Kara stares at her face in the mirror and takes a deep breath before painting on her fake smile and skipping down the stairs like there is nothing wrong whatsoever.

"Ah, girls I've made breakfast to go. Pancakes with syrup and a banana each. Alex, Kara eat fast. Come on you need to leave in ten minutes. Girls, shoes why aren't they on your feet?" Eliza rambles on and on until Kara speaks up.

"I'm wearing my converse today, I just have to slide them on."

"I need my trainers, I've got training after school today. My black duffel is already in the boot mum, don't worry." Eliza sighs and runs up the stairs grabbing the two pairs of shoes and throwing them down at their feet. "Mum, what's wrong, I've never seen you like this."

"Yeah, well I have a meeting early today, remember I wasn't supposed to come home last night but I had to 'cause I forgot half of my things."

"Eliza, I'll help if you let me you know." Kara tells her, insinuating that she wants to use her powers.

"You know what Kara, do it I'm in a rush. Just make sure no one sees you please."

"What do you need?" As Eliza is listing things Kara speeds around the house folding clothes and grabbing books and pencils and pens. In twenty-seconds all of Eliza's things are packed and by the front door.

"Right girls, in the car, let's go, come on. Kara eat your breakfast, now. Cook your egg."

"Eliza I haven't used the lasers before only once." Kara told her confused.

"Mum, what's wrong. We've never seen you anywhere close to this before."

"Right you wanna know, your fathers back Alex and I need to get him." The two girl's face's drop and they look at each other. "Girls pick your jaws up off the floor I'm kidding you. I'm stressed guys I'm supposed to be in Metropolis."

"Give me the bag." Kara grabs the bag out from Eliza's arms and picks her up too. In thirty seconds she's back without Eliza or the bag.

"Kara, where did you go?" Alex asks looking fat her confused.

"I dropped her off at the conference in Metropolis."

"Damn, let's go to school, come on, we're right on time."

The ride to school is dryer than usual, they would sing or talk or something on their way to school all the time but Kara isn't in the mood for anything. After twenty minutes of swerving and quick braking, they arrive at the school. They step out of their car and without looking they start to cross the road. They hear a beep and a screech and if it weren't for Alex Kara could've given away her identity.

The driver jumps out of the car and rushes to the two girls. "I am so sorry guys, I was going faster than we are supposed to it's entirely my fault, I'm new here and I was just looking for a-"

"Maggie?"

"Alex?" The two look each other up and down, next thing you know they're embraced in a hug.

"I'm gonna head into school okay guys. I'll see you later. Maggie, I'm glad to have you back, come sit with us at lunch." Kara tells her as she smiles and walks away and into the school.

"Maggie, I can't believe you're back. I've missed you so much." Alex holds her close and tight and she lets a few tears freely fall.

"Alex, babe, I never stopped thinking about you. I love you. I always did."

"Me too, Maggie, I love you so much."

"I love you too Danvers, and you're killing the new haircut and look." Alex chuckles and looks into Maggie's eyes.

"Maggs, what does this mean?"

"Alex, they sent me to a conversion camp for four years, they think I'm straight." Maggie saw Alex's eyes drop and the happy expression ripped from her face. "I'll tell you what though, I want to be yours again I know we were only thirteen but you still mean everything to me. That's why I'm going to tell you this. Alex, wait for me. Please? Just up until graduation, then when we go off to uni we can be together, I can hold your hand in the street, we can go to pride. It's just ten months. Do you think you can do that?" Alex nods her head and gives Maggie another hug.

"We can still be friends though, right?" Alex whispers in Maggie's ear.

"Of course, Baby." Maggie whispers back and kisses Alex's cheek close to her ear.

*******************

Lena swerves into her parking and steps out elegantly holding about twelve cups of coffee, slightly struggles to close her car door and to press a button on her key to lock the car but she got it in the end. She then nonchalantly walks over to the teacher's entry. "Good morning guys, I brought coffee." At that, all the teachers oohed unmade their way over to the coffee cups. Lena laughed and grabbed her's and one for Leonard before everyone else took them. "Here you go, Leonard."

"Thanks, Lena, how was your first day yesterday, I was so busy I must've left before you did."

"It was quite fun, the students have taken a liking to me but I do have a question for you, have you ever stopped and thought about why Kara acts the way she does?"

"Now that I think about it. No, not really, but she doesn't really give us a chance she just starts acting out for no reason. Why are you asking? Did she do something that bad yesterday?"

"No, well I mean she acted out a bit, yeah but she wasn't too bad plus it seems I can handle her."

"Well, that's a first," Leonard says as he takes a sip of his coffee. "To be completely honest Lena, Kara is a hard worker you know, she's always one of the top in her class, she always hands in her homework. She's a good kid. But her attitude towards the teachers and people who aren't in her 'gang' is really bad and that's why the teachers don't give her a chance. She's always been like this ever since pre-school apparently so when we read her report we know what to expect. But you're right, we should have given her a chance without looking at her file."

"It's not too late you know, I have her in all my classes this year but maybe try and seek reason with her if you bump into her or whatever, okay Leonard?"

"Sure Lena, thanks."

"No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Chapter 5! hope you enjoyed it, kudos and comment if you did. Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad and Twitter all go the same @ @superc0rps if you don't wanna know the updates then no problem! (but you should totally follow me!


	6. Chapter 6

Lena walks into class still holding her cup of coffee. Whilst setting it on the desk a student came barging into the class. "Miss Luthor, please hurry, Kara has gotten into a fight." At the sound of this Lena's blood boils. 'Who does Kara think she is walking in here and starting a fight with someone?' Lena thinks. She barges out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Lena looks at the sight of Kara sitting on top of a male student punching his face after every word. "If. You. Don't. Have. Anything. Nice. To. Say. Then don't say anything at all!" Kara screams.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lena shouts. The whole corridor goes quiet and Lena has a moment to take in Kara's appearance. Her red crop top covered in what she believes as the boys' blood. There is blood dribbling down from her nose and a slight cut above her eye. "What do you think you are doing Miss Danvers? Go and wait in the nurse's office and take the poor lamb with you. Now!" She firmly orders.

Kara opens her mouth to speak but thinks it better if she didn't so she ends up looking like her fish, opening and closing her mouth in hesitation. She sighs and pushes herself off the boy and offers a hand to help him up. The boy gladly took her hand but instead of lifting himself up he pulls her down and straddles her. He throws a couple of punches to her face and the classmates all scream and so does Lena. "STOP!" The boy just stands up, smirks and walks towards the nurse's office.

"Kara, get up now please. Stop mucking about and go to the nurse's office." Kara tries to lift herself up off the marble floors but her arms are shaking and she collapses down. "Kara, come on, stop playing games."

When there is no answer from the blonde-haired teenager, Lena goes up to her and flips her over onto her back. Her top got hitched up and the bruising and cuts are seen by the whole student body. Lena quickly grabs a jumper from anyone and covers Kara soon noticing that the blood oozing from her nose isn't stopping.

"Get the nurse, bring her here." She tells one of the students that are gathered around. They leave and Lena looks at another student whose phone is still filming the event. "Stop filming and give me the phone." She snatches the phone out from the boy's hand and plays the video to see how this started.

"You think you're the boss of this school?" The boy in the video sneers. Kara just stares at him not even flinching.

"I know I'm not, but I am damn close to the person who runs this place." She says in his face, clenching her jaw and slightly growling.

"Is that what you think?" He scoffs and chuckles. "Seems to me that he's upset with you, whore." 

"Shut up." Kara demanded through gritted teeth. He took a step towards her and she took one back. Her back hit the lockers with a crash and he kept on moving forwards. "What do you want?" She asked.

"You are so oblivious aren't you, so...unaware of everything around you. It's quite funny really. Your boyfriend thinks, he runs this school, but we are on top of him. He is a twenty-year-old idiot."

"Don't you dare insult him."

"What are you gonna do about it? Hit me? You're surrounded Kara, there's no way out. If you really want to be at the top, your best bet is dating me." He put his left hand on kara waist, his right on the lockers and leaned in to kiss her. She moved her head as far back as it went.

"Get off me." Lena just about heard over the noise in the corridor and in the video. "Get off me." Kara repeated again, this time louder. Then she pushed him away.

"Why did you push me, whore? Hmm? You shouldn't fucking touch me with such bad intentions, it'll get you hurt." He said in a low, powerful voice and angry tone. "Push me away again and I'll smack you." He leaned in again quickly but Kara used her super-speed to knee him in balls. Lena gasps as she watches the video. He gets back up again and smacks Kara on her already hurt cheek and collapses on the floor again. She watches the video and sees how quickly Kara's face went red with anger. She straddles him and punches him and Lena knows what goes on after that.

She presses share and airdrops it to her phone, accepts it and deletes the video from the student's phone. "What's your name?"

"Mahone, Austin Mahone, am I in trouble Miss?"

"That's not for me to decide Austin, it's the headmasters, and I wouldn't get my hopes up, instead of helping in the situation you filmed it. You didn't have their consent and phones are supposed to be off during school hours so don't count on it." Lena explains. Austin shakes his head disappointedly and walks away. "Florence, hi, Kara is not responding, she is breathing though."

"Let me take a look." She bends down, squints her eyes and examines Kara. "Any reason this jumper is here?"

"She has some bruises and cut on her stomach, some a bleeding slightly. I just put the jumper to cover them." Lena explains and the nurse peers underneath it. "Should I call an ambulance? Judging by the look on your face, I don't think you can do much."

"I don't think she would want to go to the hospital, judging by the cuts which are around a week old and the yellowish-green colour of the bruises on her stomach, these were done at minimum a week ago max week and a half. If no one knows about it, it's likely she's trying to keep it on the down-low." Lena takes in the information, her eyes wide as she grabs Kara's hand to examine the injuries to her knuckles. "Looks like she got some damage in herself though, you sent the boy with the bleeding nose to me too right?"Lena just nods slightly, still in shock from the situation. "His nose was dislocated, I put it in its place though. He's in my office with ice on his nose, there wasn't too much blood. It seems that he did a lot worse to her." She looks at one of the students. "Go to my office there should be three buckets, grab the red one, pour in all the water in the fridge and top it up with ice cubes, put the strainer on top and bring it over please."

Third-seconds later she's back and Florence grabs the bucket of water and tosses it on Kara. Her chest rises higher than normal, she starts coughing and tries to sit up. "Kara stay down, catch your breath first." Lena told her. Kara lays her head back down and slowly catches her breath. "Okay, now roll onto your side an-"

"Kara! Kara! Are you okay?" Alex screams as she kneels down on the floor beside her sister. "Oh my god, what happened? Who touched you?" Alex shouts standing back up and looking around.

"Alex, calm down, Kara will be fine. She's just a little beaten up. Do you have any clothes she can change into? She got a little wet and bloodied up in the process." Alex's eyes relax and turn into a look of sympathy rather than anger.

"I have our gym clothes, I'll go grab them from my car." Alex tells her in a soft voice. She walks away with her head hanging low and brings out her phone. "J'onn, Kara is in trouble, she's gotten beaten up today, do I have permission to use the sun grenade?" There is silence for a moment before she gets an answer that makes her smile.

"Alex, you need to be very careful. Throw the grenade but grab it before anyone else and turn the intensity down, only give her enough to be able to walk and carry on through the school day if she wants, if the cuts and bruises go quickly it'll be suspicious." The line cuts off and Alex zooms through the hallways to her car and back in under five minutes.

"I got the stuff."

"Thank you Alex now get into class, please. Tell them to start reading pages ten to twelve. I'll be there in ten minutes." Alex nods, takes a look at Kara and secretly pulls the pin on the grenade and counts to ten before closing her eyes. It didn't last longer than half a second but it seems to have done the trick. Kara sits up and a smile appears on Alex's face.

"Kara, how are you feeling?"

"Well, considering I got beat up...not so good. But other than that yeah I'm fine."

"Kara, you want to go home or would you want to stay here?" Florence asks as she wraps Kara up in her gym towel.

"I went home yesterday, I don't think I should miss school plus I'm feeling well enough to stay."

"Well, come to my office and I'll make sure you don't have a concussion and give you some pain meds."

——————————————————

Half an hour later, Kara's finished with Florence and is able to go back to class. She knows what Alex did and although she's grateful, she can't risk being found out like that. She's walking down the halls when her stomach lets out a sharp pain. She falls on her knees clutching her stomach, growling intensely. Her blonde hair covers her face as her bright, bittersweet blood dribbles out of her mouth onto the marble floors.

As the pain subsides she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and examined the blood with her x-ray vision. She grabs a tissue and wipes the floor and her hand. She stares at the spot on the floor where her blood was as if she was waiting for something. She walks the length of the empty hall to where her classroom is pausing before opening the door.

All eyes are on her. On the bruises and cuts on the exposed areas of her body. "How are you feeling Kara?" Her best friend, Lauren, is the first one to speak. "Kara?" Kara looks up at her and gives her a small reassuring smile which somehow stops laden from worrying so much.

Lena scrabbles through the contents of her desk until she finds the grey zip-up jumper from the day before."Kara, go and sit beside Camila and here put this on, you look cold." Lena tells her as she tosses the grey jumper at her. Kara gratefully accepts the jumper and slides into it as she sits down in between Lauren and Camila. She looks up at Lena and gives her a warm smile as her cheeks turn slightly pink. Lena looks at her and shows a little smirk before carrying on with her lesson.

"Okay so, I hope you all have completed activity one, the questions about the different types of cells. These are things you should've learnt last year, we are reviewing the basics before we get on to the harder stuff." She explains. Her and the class discussed their different answers and continued to do so until a boy thought it would be funny to bring up the recent events that happened in the hall an hour ago.

"Kara, you should know what they are since you lost a few during your well-deserved beat-up..." the boy retorts. Kara starts to push herself up from her chair until she's pulled down by her friends. "...Oh wait maybe you can't cause there's not enough oxygen getting to your brain." Kara looses it and is about to leave her desk when Miss Luthor speaks up.

"Brian, get out of my classroom and wait for me at the headmistresses office. You have no right to speak to anyone like that." She tells him calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! chapter 6 chapter 6 chapter 6! how was it guys? did you like it? leave a kudos and comment if you did, if you have any feed back you could follow me on Instagram, Twitter and Wattpad to let me know what it is! All @superc0rps


	7. Chapter 7

"But Miss, I was only-" he protests.

"I don't care, Brian, I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my lessons, therefore for the remainder of this lesson I would like you to leave and sit in Miss Grant's office till I get there." She says not wavering or hesitating on a single word. Brian gets out of his seat and makes his way to the office. Lena turns her attention to Kara who's being comforted by her friends. 'She doesn't ever get a break does she?' Lena asks herself.

Not twenty minutes later the bell rang. Everyone got up from their seats, except Kara. She closes her classroom door and looks at Kara. Her head hangs over the desk and she seems to be crying. "Kara, lookup, please." Lena asks her in a soft voice. When she doesn't get an answer she slowly walks towards her and places her hand on kara's back. Electricity shot through her arm but to Lena it is unnoticeable. "Kara, what's wrong? Can you look at me?" Kara groans and moves slightly, Lena takes this as an opportunity to move her back. A drop of blood slid down Kara's lip trailing its way down her neck.

Lena jumps back scared, she knows that Kara's not okay, she knows that she has to help her but she doesn't know how to help her. She looks down at the desk and sees that there is a pool of blood on the desk and droplets of it in Kara's hair.

'This is not human, this cannot be from a human.' Lena thinks. She quickly puts her fingers on Kara's neck to get a reading of her heart rate. She thanks God that there's still a pulse. She puts Kara's head back down so the blood doesn't fill her throat. She shakes Kara slightly and the only thing she's thinking is 'Kara is not human'. She places her ear near Kara's nose to hear her breathe, it's faint but it's there.

She needs to get this sorted in less than fifteen minutes...before everyone starts coming in for their next class. There's only one person Lena could think of to help Kara...her sister Alex. She spots an earpiece in Kara's ear and pulls it out gently, placing it in her own ear.

"This is Lena Luthor, I have Kara Danvers here, unconscious, breathing just fine and the pulse is faint but there, there's blood dripping out of her mouth. Alex, I know you're on this com, come help your sister."

Not ten seconds later Alex bursts through the doors. "Close your eyes and cover them with your hands, make sure you can't see anything!" Alex demands as she pulls a grenade out of her pocket.

"Is that a grenade Miss Danvers?"

"Later Miss Luthor just do as I tell you. Face your board." Lena turns towards her blackboard and covers her eyes with her hands. Luckily her hearing is her strongest sense. She hears Alex pull the pin of the grenade and place it on a desk. After that Lena hears nothing, sees nothing.

Until she hears Kara take a big breath of air. She feels all the tension in her body slowly strip away with every breath Kara takes. Alex holds Kara in her arms and hugs her tightly. "Miss Luthor you can turn around and open your eyes now." Alex says calmly in a soft, whispering voice.

"Miss Danvers, are you okay?" Kara looks at her and nods. "Well, would either of you like to give me a short version of what's going on?" Alex and Kara look at each other. Although they trusted Lena, they weren't sure of her intentions with the information she is asking for. "If you're scared to tell me that you're not human you don't need to be I already know."

"I guess you would've figured that out, but um, I'm not just a simple alien... I'm a Kryptonian." Kara tells her. Lena stumbles back in surprise. Of all the aliens Kara could be, she was one of the two Kryptonian's in the world.

"Where's your strength then Supergirl?"

"Supergirl?"

"Yep. Your brother is superman right?"

"Uh, not exactly, he's my cousin. And to answer your previous question Miss, I haven't acquired that ability yet. Slowly as I get older I get my powers, I just got my super-speed last year." Lena hums in acknowledgement.

"Well, thank you for telling me, and next time Alex just do the grenade thing before she's half-dead at her desk."

The rest of the day went by normally, with no distractions or rude remarks towards others. And that means that Lena's mind is able to wander around aimlessly into the deepest, darkest, mysterious corners of her brain. When the bell signalling for the end of the school day rings, Lena finds herself fantasising about Kara. Not in a dirty way but a way in which they were friends and Kara didn't have all of these bad things going on. A smile is on her face and only she will ever know why.

For the sake of fuelling her fantasy, Lena calls Kara over to her desks and asks her to wait for a minute till everyone leaves. "Kara, how are you feeling?" Lena asks her as she brings out her makeup bag from her bag.

"I mean I feel fine. How are you doing with the fact that there's an alien in your class?" Kara reply's sarcastically, she takes a seat on Lena's desk eyeing the Hogwarts makeup bag.

"You make it sound as if it's a bad thing to be an alien." Lena reply's standing up. She trips on a cable and ends up closer to Kara than she expects. She's so close she can hear Kara's breath hitch slightly. She looks into Kara's sapphire eyes and feels her heart racing. She's sure that Kara can hear heart even without super-hearing.

"Isn't it bad though?" Kara whispers. Lena closes her dropped jaw and shakes her head. Kara tucks a strand of hair that came loose of Lena's ponytail behind her ear. Kara leans in hesitantly and so does Lena but she snaps out of it and moves back taking out the makeup from her bag. She picks up the foundation and Kara scoffs. "Do you really think you're the same colour as me? You're as white as a paper!" Kara laughs.

"Actually, this foundation pigments its self according to your skin colour and type. I made it when I was in Uni, won an award for it actually." Lena explains as she squeezes it onto a silicone beauty blender. "It's actually made specifically for this type of situation. There are healing properties for bruises and cuts. I was supposed to advertise it and sell it but the judges thought it would put a target on my nineteen-year-old self so I didn't but I still make sure to have one around at all times." She decodes for Kara as she gently dabs the creamy makeup on her face.

"That's actually really awesome, actually, I know someone who would love to buy the project and idea, they've been looking for something like this for quite some time so that agents can continue work and not look vulnerable." Kara tells her. Lena hums and brings out an eyeliner.

"Don't worry it's new." She tells Kara and she approaches her. "Look up." Kara does exactly that and twenty-seconds later Kara's eyes have a thin layer of eyeliner making her look less hurt. Lena brings out a lip cream to put on Kara's busted lip. As she's applying the jelly-like substance and her thumb brushes over Kara's lip she makes eyes contact with Kara to try and read her emotions.

Kara doesn't know what's going on with her. There's a battle going on between her heart and brain and right now she wants to listen to her heart. She looks between Lena's lips and her eyes. Her heart is telling her to take the chance and kiss her teacher but her brain keeps on saying no.

Lucking she doesn't have to make a decision. Mr Reynolds knocks on the door and they jump apart quickly and Lena opens the door Letting in Leonard. She smiles at him and he returns one. "Hey, Mr Reynolds." Kara greets.

"Kara, I hope you're feeling better, you certainly look a bit better."

"I'm feeling a little better, Miss Luthor here fixed me up a bit." Kara tells him.

"You look perfectly fine, no trace of the fight except that busted lip." Ryan informs her.

"Makeup is not only for beauty, underneath all this bruises and cuts." Kara says smartly.

"Kara, grab your stuff and go have break, I'm sure your sister will be waiting and there are only fifteen minutes left till you need to be in here again," Lena tells her. Kara jumps off the desk, throws her backpack on her shoulder and shoots a small smile at Lena before she walks out of the class.

"So Lena, I guess you've made a bond with the baddest of the bad." Ryan tells her as he hands her a coffee. Lena takes the Coffee gratefully.

"Thanks," she says raising the cup. "I don't think any of you have given Kara the chance of day. Like I think she's walked into your class and you've told her something along the lines of 'Miss Danvers, I've heard about you, try and prove them wrong' or 'Miss Danvers you better behave in my class, this is a place to learn not for shenanigans so keep it for after school'. Do you understand? It's like you've judged her and discriminated her before she's even sat down at her desk. I'm using 'you' as a collective term by the way." Lena explains.

"So basically you're gonna talk to her and base your opinions on her from your own experience all because she's seemed nice the first two days of school."

"Oh come now, I never said she was nice the first day of school. She was actually quite rude. Her skirt just about covered her ass and she refused to tie the jumper around her waist. I took your advice and was very firm. I ended up sending her to Miss Grant. When I got to Cat's office a few things happened that are confidential. What I'm trying to say, Len is that no one's ever trusted her and all of us treat her the same. If we expect her to change then we have to change too. If not, how is she going to learn? Plus, I've shown her a little T.L.C. and she's opened up to me about why she is the way she is."

"Really?" Ryan asks surprised. Lena just takes a sip of her coffee and nods. "Tender love and care is all it takes for her not to be rude?"

"Just because she's a bit better doesn't mean she won't mess around. It'll take her a while but I bet I can I do it throughout the rest of this year. 'You just need to keep calm and show her who's the boss'." Lena tells him smirking.

"Oh so you're using Leonards words against me," he chuckles. "that's just great, huh." The two laugh. "You look different from yesterday, more casual. I like it. You look cute." Ryan tells her. She raises her eyebrow.

"Really?" She asks as she tilts her head to the side and scrunches her face up slightly.

"I actually prefer the clothes you wore yesterday," Lena tilts her head the other way in slight confusion that's resolved quickly when Ryan finishes his sentence. "you looked hot." He flirts. Lena's face goes bright red.

Lena now has this big secret that she thought was obvious and she feels like she needs to tell him. She hates the fact that it always seems like a big deal even if it isn't and all she wants to do is tell him and get an apology without the fuss or homophobia but she knows that that won't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go, chapter seven! What did ya'll think? Follow me on Instagram, Twitter and Wattpad (@superc0rps) and let me know. if you guys enjoyed this leave a kudos and a comment to let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan takes Lena's silence a chance to move forward with his plan. He steps forward and slithers his arm around Lena's waist tightly and quickly leans in to kiss her. Lena pushes him back slightly by his chest. "Ryan, stop, get off me." She says quietly. She feels the grip on her waist loosen and then completely come away. "Ryan, I um..."

"I get it." Ryan says. Lena suddenly feels happy that she doesn't have to say it to him and that he's not a homophobe. "You have a boyfriend." Lena's eyes widen in shock. "I mean why wouldn't a wonderful lady like you have one."

"Ryan, I'm single."

"So you just don't like me then."

"As a friend I do."

"But why don't you like me like that? Is it how I look? Is it because I look way too old? I promise you I'm-"

"Ryan, I'm a lesbian, I'm gay. The only reason I won't like you is because you're not a girl." Lena says. Ryan snaps his fingers and mutters under his breath. "What?" There is a small pause where Lena looks at Ryan wither eyes filled with sorry and Ryans face reading disappointment. "I owe Hayley twenty pounds." Lena looks at him confused. "I thought you were straight and at the most bi, Hayley said you're a lesbian and so we made a bet. Usually bets are five pounds but we both felt pretty confident so we raised the stakes...more like I rose the stakes.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys betted on my sexual orientation." Lena laughs. "Isn't Hayley's theory room next door?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to see the look on her face when I tell her she won I also want to know how she knows." They walk over to the next room and peep through the window in door at what Hayley is doing, she's just marking. They open the door and are greeted with a smiling Miss Kiyoko.

"Good Morning Miss Kiyoko, how are you doing today?" Lena asks as she makes her way to Hayley's side.

"Morning Luthor, Reynolds. Actually Lena, I have a question for you." Hayley says standing up from her desk.

"You do?" Lena asks, folding her arm and raising her eyebrow.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Instantly Lena knows what she's doing but she decides to play a long and see where it goes.

"Nothing much really, I have plans with a bottle of red wine and my couch but I'm sure I can postpone." Lena tells her.

"Really Lena?" Ryan exclaims. Lena bursts into Laughter. Ryan brings his wallet out and looks for a twenty-pound note "Here Hayley, twenty pounds. She's a lesbian!" This makes Lena laugh even more and causes a chain for Hayley to start laughing. "She knew about the bet before we came in here too." The laughter dies down enough for Hayley to speak again.

"So Lena, Friday night, pick you up let's say...eight for dinner?" She asks hopefully. Lena's face scrunches up slightly.

"Actually Hayley I can't I just got out of a relationship and moved away from my family so I'm not exactly ready to date just yet. Anyway's you're not really my type..."

"And what is your type Lena Luthor?"

"Younger and Fem..."

"Damn, how old do you think I am Luthor?"

"At least twenty-five." Hayley looks at her pretending to be offended.

"She's thirty Lena."

"Really? You don't look a day over twenty-three."

"Well Missy... if you're not gonna date me...don't flirt with me." Hayley says with a smirk her face.

"Okay, okay, stop with that smirk. Question, how did you know that I'm a lesbian?"

"You drive a red third-generation MINI (F55/F56), you have piercings all the way up your ear, you're wearing converse and your biggest give away of all...the bracelet you're wearing is from the V.I.P section in the lesbian festival in Cali...also my gaydar is always on point. Honey you're as gay as they come." Lena gives her an impressed nod and Ryan just looks at her disgusted.

They laugh and their good time comes to an end when they hear the bell ring. "That's our indication to leave." Ryan says to them. Lena gives a small wave to Hayley and walks out with Ryan.

————————————————

Kara's time away from Lena is totally different though. She can't stop thinking about the way Lena's thumb caressed her lip, the way her warm hands held her chin as she applied the foundation, the way Lena stared at her lips and the way she stared at Lena's.

No matter how much Kara tries to get the memorised image of Lena's slightly parted lips when she looked into her eyes. The unconscious lip bites. Just thinking about it makes Kara bite her lip too.

"Kara, hello? What planet are you on?" Camila asks as she waves her hand in front of Kara's face. 

"Not on Krypton..." Lauren mutters under her breath. Suddenly she gets a sharp smack on the arm from the one and only Kryponian in National City. "WELL, OUCH!"

"Don't make those stupid jokes about my planet then. And Mila, there's no reason to shout in my ear, I already got my super-hearing." Lauren rubs her abused area and Camila's face turns red and she shy's away.

"Who were you thinking about that you had to bite your lip?" They all just stared at Winn. Everyone knows Kara has a boyfriend...literally everyone. Sometimes Winn is just a bit slow. "Oh, James, of course, he is your boyfriend after all." Kara could hear Alex's muscles tensing when he said that. "Actually, Alex, you finally know who he is. Aren't you happy for Kara?" Winn asks, he doesn't understand that he's making the situation worse.

"Kara, if you don't tell them I will." Alex threatens in a low voice. Kara drops her spork at what Alex just said.

"What aren't you telling us Kara?" Winn asks looking at her kind of worried. Winn has always had a soft spot for Kara. Even though he's a wimp he'd turn into a monster to protect Kara.

"Yeah Kara, you've never kept anything from us." Camila says kind of hurt but also quite sarcastic. "Come on, speak up." She tells Kara.

"Kara...whose ass do I have to kick?" Lauren asks as she closely examines kara facial expressions as they change, flowing into one another.

"So things with James have kind of become shit." Kara finally says.

"Why?" Lauren asks clueless, still trying to fully read kara's expression. "You were head over heels for him when you told me about him over the summer." She says hoping for some sort of happy reaction.

"He's become kind of...a little bit...abusive." Before any of the others can continue though she carries on. "It's my fault though, I don't listen to him and I talk to his friends...not sexually, just the ones in the school and stuff."

"That's not your fault. You can talk to whoever you want. How badly has he hurt you?"

"I mean not too badly guys you don't need to worr-AHH!" It's at this moment that Camila nudges Kara's ribs by mistake as she moves towards her to hug her. Kara screams loudly and clutches her side in pain.

"Kara! Are you okay? What's wrong? Let me see." Camila says and at this moment Lauren pulls down Kara's arms away from her sides and Camila pushes her not-so-short crop top up to reveal a big bruise, as if someone had kicked her.

"Kara, what did he do?" Camila asks in a hushed voice and in a concerned tone. Kara stops struggling and she becomes sort of limp in Laurens arms. Lauren hesitantly releases Kara's arms and she pulls down her top to cover the bruise as she looks around to see if anyone else saw it. Luckily she didn't see anyone staring at her so she assumes that no one saw it.

"He kicked me," she says hushed. "but as I said it's my fault. He found out that I hung out with Austin and Shawn. I mean I shouldn't have hung out with them in the first place so it's my fault. We got into a fight and he hit me so I pushed him away and then he kicked me. It's my fault." They all look at Kara in shock.

"Kara, sweetheart, this is not your fault. You hung out with your friends. It's not a fucking crime." Lauren re assures her.

"Yeah but being abusive is. Maggie's doing work experience in the police department. Do you want me to call her and get the police down here right now?" Alex asks but Kara reluctantly shakes her head. "You already tried breaking up with him and that didn't work Kara you need to make him leave."

"You tried leaving him and he didn't let you. What a fucking jerk." Lauren curses. Camila snuggles herself closer to Lauren, scared that this is going to go down badly. No one hurts Lauren's friends. The last time that happened Lauren got suspended for two weeks and the dude was in hospital for a week. Lauren wraps her arm around Camila reassuringly. "Camzi, don't worry, I won't hurt anyone, I won't get into a fight this time, I promise." She whispers so that only Camila can hear her. "What exactly happened when you tried to break up with him?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Kara says. She looks down at her lap and plays with her fingers. "I don't really wanna think about it either so it's better if we don't talk about it."

"Kara you can't just not to talk about it the more we know the more we can help you, so please tell us."

"Guys even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe it. Plus it's not really that bad at least not as bad as some of the things he's done."

"Then why don't you want to tell us?" Lauren says trying to persuade her.

"Fine do you really wanna know? He forced me to have sex with him. He says he gets hard when he's jealous. There are you happy now? Are you happy that I told you what happened? I bet you're not, next time just listen to me instead of fighting me for everything." Kara tells them angrily. She pushes herself up from the lunch table to stomp and march her way towards Miss Luthor's classroom for the next lesson.

"Guys we need to do something about this, we can't let James control Kara like he is doing now. We need to help her leave him. I know it's going to be hard but we don't exactly have a choice. She's in a really shit situation and she really needs our help and we are going to do everything we can to help. Even if she doesn't like what We're doing. Alex, call your person and tell her to get the police down here now. We are going to get this little shit arrested if it's the last thing we do." Camila says powerfully. Lauren smiles at her crush and pulls her phone out her back pocket tossing it to Alex. Alex catches the phone and quickly dials Maggie's number. Thirty-seconds later Maggie picks up and Alex explains the whole situation in a rush, thirty-seconds after Alex hangs up the phone, the group hears the police cars in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on Wattpad, Twitter And Instagram, all @superc0ps and give me your feedback! make sure to drop a kudos and comment to let me know you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

As Lena is sitting at her desk, going through her plan for her upcoming lesson she hears the faint sound of police sirens but as usual, she brushes it off as her imagination. Slowly as the sirens become louder and envelope her mind taking her into her past.

Her dark hair is flying in the wind and rain. Her eyelashes bash constantly getting rid of the droplets of water. She stands on a spot in the middle of the road surrounded by absolutely nothing for a mile. In the distance behind her, flames surround and dance around on her childhood home turning it to ash. She can hear the collection of police sirens singing through the drumming rain getting closer and closer. Her brother grabs her wrist and tries to pull her the opposite way from the sirens, but she refuses to move from this spot. This one spot where she can see her whole life fall to pieces and become better.

Her brother is saying something, screaming, but she's too engrossed in the sound of the nearing sirens and rain hammering onto her shoulder. She's too involved in the new life she can make for herself now to see and feel her brother pulling her away.

At this point her clothes are soaked through and she's shivering furiously. Her teeth are chattering and her lips are turning blue but she doesn't care.

She's surrounded by police now. Anywhere she looks there's a car. Her brothers still pulling her arm. And she's still not moving.

The place grab her brother and put him down to his knees. He's now below Lena, kneeling at her feet and the last thing Lena ever hears her brother say is : "Lena! How could you do this to me? How could you just stand there and let them catch me? This is why you'll never be a Luthor."

Kara slams the classroom door and Lena jumps out of her world and back into this one. "Miss Danvers, please knock before entering this classroom if the door is closed."

"I did and I didn't get an answer so whatever." Lena sighs at Kara's reply. She looks at her and sees that half the makeup had been smudged or cleaned off. "Sorry Miss Luthor, I was rude. I shouldn't have said it like that." Kara apologises.

"Don't worry Miss Danvers -"

"Please call me Kara, Miss, Miss Danvers makes me feel old."

"Kara, you're obviously upset, do you want to talk about it, it's confidential of course."

"I'm upset yeah but you probably don't want to hear about any silly problems."

"Well Kara, If it's bothering you it's obviously important to you."

"My friends want to call the police to get rid of..."

———————————————————————-

"Alex! There are fucking sirens! She's not getting beaten up right now!" Camila exclaims with her eyes popping out of her head, her hands on the table holding her up.

"I know Mila, how was I supposed to know they would come with sirens?" Alex says defending herself.

"Let's go get Kara come on we need to tell her what's going on." Lauren says, the others quickly agree and throw their backpacks on their shoulders and run to Lena's classroom.

Just as they were reaching the classroom Kara burst through the door. "You guys called the police? Are you idiots?" She exclaims. Lena walks out behind her.

"Miss Danvers, please, don't shout it's still the middle of lunch and there are other teachers trying to work. Come in, all of you, now." Lena demands. Although no one would ever admit but in serious situations Miss Luthor could actually be quite scary. So they obeyed and sat down on desks and chairs in front of Lena's desk.

They're silent for a minute. Kara glaring at them all, waiting for one of them to say something. The sirens stop and they know that the police are on their way into the school. "I'll get one of them, all of you stay here." Lena says quietly as she peels herself off her door and calmly walks out of the classroom.

"I called Maggie, Kara, I told her what happened, apparently she thought that getting he police here asap would be the best decision, she never told me what she was going to do." Alex explains as she breaks under the pressure of Kara's glare.

"She used my phone, I gave it to her." Lauren tells Kara.

"I didn't know what was going on, I was scared for you Kara, I hate that that jerk can toss you around like a doll." Camila told her defensively.

"Honestly Kara, I would've stopped them if I thought what they were doing was wrong. But it isn't. Kara, you're not safe with him, I'm scared for you too so whatever I can do for you to be safe I'll do it." Winn explains.

Lena walks back in with a policeman and a policewoman who is carrying a first aid kit. "My name is Officer Clark, this my co-worker Officer Smith, she'll take care of you guys whilst I go find James. Kara, do you want to be in the same room as him or would you rather not?" The policeman says.

"Can my sister and Miss Luthor be in the room too?" Kara asks innocently.

"Of course, your friends can also be in the room, would you like me to bring him here then?" Kara nods hesitantly and Alex squeezes her hand to tell her that she's with her all the way. Officer Clark leaves the room and the policewoman steps towards Kara.

"Hi, Kara, I'm Officer smith but you can call me Jane. I have here a first aid kit, do you mind if I take a look at any bruises or cuts or anything that you have?" The police woman asks.

"I've covered it up with makeup, most of it anyway."

"That's what these wipes are for." Jane replies as she tosses a packet of makeup wipes at Kara. Kara gracefully catches them and pulls one out without difficulty. "Whilst you're taking it all off we can have a little talk right? Are these your friends?"

"Uh, yeah I guess we can. Yeah, they're all my friends, except Alex, she's my sister. I even consider Miss Luthor as a friend to be honest." Kara lets out. Lena miserably fails to hide her wide grin at Kara's words, instead she just narrows it down to a smile.

"Does your mum know about James?" Jane quizzically asks.

"That we're dating? Yeah, she kinda figured it out. About him hurting me? No, I haven't had the guts to tell her, my sister told me I should this morning but she was in a rush and I didn't feel like telling her anyway." Kara explains as she carefully and gently wipes her cheek slowly, removing the foundation to reveal the Purply-Green bruise. Her friends gasp in shock at the seriousness of the bruise, whereas Jane, she is able to fully contain her reaction and keeps the same soft smile on her face.

"Kara, is there anywhere else on your body that there are big bruises or any cuts that may need to be checked out?" Jane asks her softly as she sits patiently on the desk beside Kara waiting.

"I Have a few cuts on my abdomen and I'm not sure what my backs looks like. I do have a biggish bruise on my side though." Kara tells the Officer. Jane nods her head and writes it down on a little pad. "Officer?" Kara calls out softly.

"Yes, Kara?"Jane answers with an undertone of surprise in her voice. 'Kara asking something must mean that she's still confused about what's going on' Jane thinks.

Kara ponders for a moment, still hesitant as to whether to ask Officer Smith what's happening or not. "Is James going to get into trouble?" She asks still wiping off the rest of the makeup on her face.

"I don't know, do you think he should?" Jane asks to get an insight into Kara's mind.

Jane is one of the top police officers in the country. What with university degrees in psychology, sociology, drama and English, vocational qualifications for plumbing woodwork and hair and beauty, qualifications in three first aid courses, two British sign language courses and one in American sign language and she graduated top of her class, two years below the average rate from her police-in-training Academy.

Jane is put in almost any emergency situation there is in National City and is always working on one case or another at the office. She is the Police departments pride and joy, their lucky charm, their one and only. This is why she is sent out to Kara's case, she can take notes that other police officers may not see or deem important. She's decided she's going to try and pursue this conversation with Kara to see if she can find any psychological harm.

"I mean, it was my fault, I disobeyed him," Lauren steps forward and takes the wipe out of Kara's hand. She lightly starts to clean off the spots Kara had missed as she flinches in pain every time the wipe come into contact with her skin. Kara tries to explain how she tried to overstep James taking long pauses in between random words. "I hung out...with his friends...and spoke to his family...and refused to...have...y'know with him. So it's quite clearly my fault. If I would've listened to him in the first place none of this would've happened." Lauren puts the wipe down on the desk and rubs Kara's arm showing support.

"Kara, you need to know that none of this is your fault. It's your body, your life, you have to decide what you want and it's your boyfriends job and your friends job to accept that." Officer Jane teaches Kara.

"But Officer, it's still my fault. I should honour the things he wants too but I didn't I just refused to do anything." Kara counter argues.

This is when Camila totally looses the plot, fighting with Kara with a deep voice, angry tone and so fast paced that Kara just barely understood her. "Kara, this is not your fault. This is all his fault. Were you dumb for not leaving him earlier yes, but it's okay cause you didn't know what to do and you were scared and you were nervous and you cannot blame yourself for that because it was him that made you feel like that. You are worth so much more than him and I really wanted to tell you that before but you seemed so happy. You are amazing the way you are you don't need to accommodate yourself to others needs especially not your boyfriends Kara, you're too good for that, for him. Now stop stalling, and just tell the full story for god sakes we already know he's going to jail so -"

"Actually, we can't say for sure that he's going to go to jail. No one's actually seen him abuse her Camz, we don't have evidence apart from the bruises which he can say she did it to herself on purpose by falling or whatever." Lauren explains, cutting Camila off. Camila's mouth opens and closes as she's at a loss of words.

Kara looks at Lena and Lena looks back at her with determined eyes. The rest of the group is quiet and looking down or fidgeting with their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on wattpad, Twitter And instagram, all @superc0ps and give me your feedback! make sure to drop a kudos and comment to let me know you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Lena looks at Kara and into her bright blue eyes as she fades out of reality again.

Lena had gone outside after tea and ran up to Lex's studying tree. She had asked Lex to play with her and being the brother he was jumped up and stated chasing her around the garden. "Lex!" she laughed as they ran around in the grass. "Lex, no!" she pleaded in laughter as she ran as fast as she could away from her brother.

"Lena! You wanted to play, right? So we're playing catch!" Lex laughed as he caught up to his little sister. "I got you, Lena!" he shouted as he gently throws her onto the floor and tickles her. They roll around on the soft grass until their Mother, Lillian, slams the door, making them both stop laughing immediately, stumble to their feet and look at their mother.

"Lena, how many times have I told you not to distract Lex as he studies?" She shouted in Lena's face with her fist grasping the hem of her top. "You only need to be told once you ungrateful child. Do you want to destroy up your brothers future just like you destroyed your mother? You stupid child." She told Lena. She bent down to her size gripping her striped top harder. "You don't deserve to be here, you should've died with your dirty mother." Lillian spat through gritted teeth before she slapped Lena hard on the side of her face. Lena fell to the floor her head hitting the floor hard. She remembers looking at the clear blue sky and thinking 'thank you for letting the day I die to be a beautiful one'.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in the hospital. The first thing she saw was the light grey ceiling above her. Her head was pounding. Her heart was racing. She grabbed the sheets at her side in her tiny fists. She lifted her head up slightly so that her eyes could shoot erratically from one of her shaking hands to the other. The steady rhythm of the heart monitor's beeping pierced the silence of the hospital. Each time it echoed through the room was a reminder to seven-year-old Lena that she is still here. Her heart beating faster than she can recall. She pushed herself up, her arms shook heavily with the weight of her body. She looks from side to side but no one's there. No one was there to distract her from the smell of chemicals. No one was there to take her mind off the throbbing pain on the back of her head.

A single tear dripped down her face. She quickly wiped it away remembering what Lillian had once told Lex 'Be strong, don't cry, don't show them that you care and the more you start to believe and act like you don't care the less you will care.'

That's when she snaps back into reality when she feels a tear threatening to fall from her eye. She takes in a deep breath and tries to detach herself from any bonds she may have made with Kara. Kara glances back at Lena and soundlessly telling her to tell the police what she saw. Their glances are noticed by the detective and she takes Kara's hand. "Sweetheart, any evidence we can get could help your case. All it could take is one person to have seen a minor thing, as minor as him grabbing you a little roughly." Jane tells her and everyone in the room.

"Actually, now that I think of it, Kara a couple of days ago, he grabbed you by your wrist and then whispered something in your ear and then he dragged you away. Remember? When we were all out for lunch?" Kara held onto her wrist to cover up the slight bruising on it. She is so ashamed of herself that she can't do anything but look down and sigh heavily. Of course, officer Jane notices this and writes it down in her pad.

"And a few days before that, when we are over to your house cause you were gonna be alone, you didn't let us in. You told us that James was inside but you wouldn't let us in, what did he do?"

"That was when he..." She falters but doesn't want to seem as weak as she is so she tries again. "That was when he...I can't say it, please don't make me." Kara pleads as tears start to dart down her cheeks.

"It's okay Kara, you don't need to say, I know what you're trying to say. We all do." Alex comforts her trying to console her little sister. She wraps her into warm hug and whispers gently in her ear. "Do you want me to tell Officer Jane?" This makes Kara shiver, therefore, having Alex hold her tighter. Kara nods slightly, wiping off the tears from her face with her sleeve. Alex looks down at her sister with pity and sighs before turning around and telling them what Kara told here merely "Kara, told me everything yesterday, but I guess I just didn't understand how bad it was till lunch when we forced her to tell us what happened. That day you all went over, he...uh...like...raped...her." Alex told them.

Lena's eyes slightly popped out of her head, not enough for anyone to notice but herself. She curses herself for gaining a connection to someone and worse so a student. She promised herself she would focus on work and not bother with relationships or friendships for that matter. 

"He raped you, Kara?" Lauren mumbles as the change in words seems to have made her more aware of the heaviness of the situation.

"No, no, that's not what I said." Kara fights trying to protect him.

"Kara, you said forced, that means rape." Lauren differs with Kara.

"It wasn't rape, we have had sex before, I mean It's not like I hadn't had sex with him before that, I was just trying to break up with him, I realised I didn't love him anymore."

"Honey, even if you had sex with him before and you said no that time, he should've listened, Kara if that really happed it's classified under rape." Officer Jane explains further.

"I know..." Kara whispers. Lena tries to push her feelings of sorrow away but she couldn't. No one no matter how bad or good no one should have to deal with something like that. She pushes herself off the desk she's leaning on it instead and stands tall with a hard face.

A few mumbles fill the soundless room. "Kara, do you still want him in the same room as you?" Jane queries to make sure that Kara is still comfortable. Kara pauses for a moment, taking broken breaths before nodding hesitantly. "Well they are on their way, okay? If at any point you feel uncomfortable or feel the need to leave you let me know and we can leave okay?" Kara nods her head to show that she understands.

There's a soft knock on the door and as Jane is on her way to open a scream is heard. Lena looks at Kara and notices the fear in her eyes, she knows that feeling all too well. She holds herself back from running to her and telling her that everything is going to be okay.

"Kara, are you ready?" Jane asks as she places her hand on the handle of the door. Kara takes a deep breath in and Lena holds her breath in anticipation. "Kara, go against the wall I don't want him to get too close." Kara obeys and slides off the chair and moves backwards to the chair furthest away from the door. She locks eyes with the only other person she feels could help her...Lena. Lena catches this and lets her arms fall to her sides and walks towards Kara, to stand by her and give her the confidence she needs.

Jane pushes the handle down but before she can pull it open, the door is kicked open by James. Instantly the atmosphere changes. The air in the room is tense as is Kara. No one is saying a word. "Who called the police on me? Huh? Why am I here?" The officer mumbles something near his ear which obviously aggravates him more as his balled-up fists became tighter. "I haven't assaulted anyone, get these cuffs off of me!" James demands.

"I'm called the police James." Alex steps forward.

"Come on what'd I do? I haven't 'assaulted' you, I don't even know your name." He tells Alex. Alex stays in her place with no emotion showing in her face.

"You hurt Kara," Camila tells him softly.

"No, I haven't." He shouts loudly to everyone in the room. Then he turns to Kara, "Baby, tell them I haven't hurt you." Kara says nothing but she does look him in the eye. "You, don't believe that do you? I didn't hurt you. I punished you. You need to learn to behave." He tells her in a somewhat soft voice before turning to the police. "I was disciplining her, teaching her how to behave like the lady she's supposed to be." He claims his voice no longer soft and instead rough and low.

"And how exactly did you 'discipline' her?" Officer Clark asks him.

"Well I obviously didn't, if I did you guys wouldn't be here right now." He retorts sarcastically.

"Answer the damn question." The male police officer tells him.

"I didn't really do much. For example yesterday she was sent to the headmistress and I found out, so, to teach her how to behave I slapped her....but obviously not hard enough." James replies unbothered. Alex almost pounces on him and if Lauren hadn't have held her back she probably would've.

"We have all the proof we need Kara, he just admitted to abusing you, I have it on tape. We don't need to keep him here if you don't want him to be here, we just have to wait for the go-ahead from out sergeant and then we three will be out of here." Officer Jane tells her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TEN! LET'S GO LET'S GO! Go follow me on wattpad, Twitter And instagram, all @superc0ps and give me your feedback! make sure to drop a kudos and comment to let me know you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

"Get these cuffs off of me right now! I want to talk to my girlfriend!" James shouts making his demands known. Kara tries to move forward towards him but she quickly learns that Lena's arm is across her chest holding her back.

"Kara, do not get close to him. He might be cuffed but he might be able to get away from them." Lena growls protectively through gritted teeth. Kara sighs as a reply but doesn't move away, instead she pushes herself further into Lena's arm. The feeling of Kara's sensitive chest against Lena's arm sends shivers down her spine and down Lena's spine too. "James, I thought I loved you-" Kara starts.

"I love you too Kara." James 'confesses'. Everyone in the room knows that he is lying through his teeth just to protect his somehow clean record.

"James, you're not listening to me. I said 'I thought'. I never loved you, James, I loved the plan we had. But I can still do that plan on my own, you lost your last chance. You hurt me over and over and over again, mentally and physically. I gave you chance after chance after chance and you blew them. You pulled the last straw. This is...what you deserve." Kara explains to him. "I am not your girlfriend, I never was, you never treated me like I was anyway. Goodbye James." Kara whispers her last sentence. The officers took it as a cue to drag James out of the room.

Lena feels herself pushing Kara further back to protect her. At this moment she forgets that Kara could have shot him with her laser-eyes if he tried anything. All she can feel is the need to protects her. She drops her arm to her side and instantly misses kara's warmth as a cold breeze attacks her arm. "Thank you, Miss Luthor. For trying to protect me, but I don't need your protection. I would've been fine if he came at me." Lena looks at Kara confused momentarily before she remembered where Kara is from. Kara turns to her friends and her sister. "Thank you guys, seriously, I mean it. I couldn't have done it without you." 

"Kara, we're here to help you through things, but if you don't tell us about it we can't," Lauren explains to Kara. "we love you, Kara, we don't want you to get hurt and we can't stop that from happening if you don't tell us things."

"I had one secret, I hid one secret from you. You're making this seem like a big thing. It isn't. you each hide secrets from us too." Kara retorts. Lena can hear the rising anger in kara's voice. She attempts to hold Kara back but by the time she gains control of her limbs she's out of reach.

"Oh yeah like what?" Lauren asks matching Kara's attitude. The group stare at Kara wondering what she is going to do next. Lena looks at the group's expressions: scared, worried, angered.

"Oh, you want me to start with you? Fine! You're fucking Mila." Kara reveals in a hot-headed state. Lauren's hands turn to fists in anger, Camila's jaw drops in shock and Kara smirks knowing that she hit the nail on the head. Lena takes a step back so she is against the wall. 'How could Kara reveal something like that?' she thinks.

"How do you know?" Lauren shouts at Kara. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Kara ignores her and carries on, forgetting that Lena is in the room too.

"Winn your dad is in jail for murder. He didn't leave you like everyone thinks he did." Winn looks at Kara with sadness in his eyes and before he can say anything she carries on. "Alex you're part of a-"

"All right that's enough Kara!" Lena shouts stepping in. Kara turns to her a wicked smile on her face. "You four sit down in your place, Kara, out, let's go." Kara stays in her place not moving whilst the others quietly sit down. "Kara, I have had enough, you want me to embarrass you in front of your friends, fine." Kara's smile dropped from her face and turned into a smirk. "You have had the worst two first days ever. You're angry, you're upset, I get it, but that does not give you the right to out your best friends' secrets. That is cruel and nasty. Your friends are trying to help you and you just hurt them. Think about what you have just done. Think about how you would feel if I went ahead and told them about your secret."

"Nice try Miss but they already know," Kara answers back as her smirk grows.

"Imagine I tell the school then. You are a selfish, rude, ungrateful girl who needs to learn her values. I am not going to tell you what to do because it's pretty clear what the next step is." Kara is taken aback by the words Lena used to describe her. Anger and frustration rise's up inside of her.

"I am allowed to be selfish for once! I lost my home when I was thirteen. My mum, my dad, my family. I was given a new family, tell me I'm not grateful. I have to hide who I am every single day of my life for the rest of my life. There was one person who I felt normal with, one person and they hurt me, they used me. I'm rude because I protect myself from people who want to hurt me. You do not live my life, you don't know me, you don't know what I go through, you have no say in who I am." Kara rants. Lena stands there, shock written all over her face. "Lauren, Mila, I am truly sorry for outing you, Miss Luthor is right, it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. Winn, I'm sorry for telling everyone about your dad, you didn't deserve it. Alex, I'm sorry for almost telling everyone your biggest secret." She apologises to them. Then she turns to Lena and looks her in the eye. She knows what she did was wrong, she regrets it almost fully. "Miss Luthor, you were trying to help, I should not have reacted so cockily, I apologise." Lena looks at her in surprise and nods her head showing Kara that she is forgiven. "I also owe you guys a proper thank you for helping me, so what if I use my powers for good. Tell me what your favourite food is and where it's from, I can get it for you." Kara tells them and there were some bright faces some confused faces but all in all, they understood what Kara's doing.

Suddenly out of the blue someone speaks. "I want a croissant from the cafe 'Du Pain et des Idées' in France," Lauren tells her quietly. Kara makes a mental note of the name and smiles at Lauren who smiles back.

"I want an empanada from 'Donde Lis Restaurante & Bar' in Havana," Camila says smiling slightly but with sad eyes, as she thinks about her favourite food from her hometown. Kara looks at her understanding and nods.

"I want your mum's pecan pie," Winn says. They all start laughing and Kara genuinely smiles.

"What about you?" Kara asks Lena and Alex. Lena though doesn't think Kara is talking to her but she is glad she has learnt her lesson.

"Remember when you flew me to Spain and we spent a buttload of money on croquettes, ham, chorizo and omelettes?" Kara nods. "I want the chorizo, it's also Maggie's favourite." Kara chuckles at Alex as colour rushes to her cheeks at the mention of Maggie.

"What about you Miss Luthor?" Kara asks her. She looks a bit taken aback and stutters for a moment before being able to form words.

"You're serious? Kara, I'm not going to make you fly all around the world." Kara frowns.

"Miss Luthor you're the one who deserves it the most, let me get something for you. You just taught me a lesson, you helped me with James and it was because you wanted to. Now let me do something for you." Kara persists. Lena looks at her. "Don't make me do puppy eyes," Kara tells her. The whole group laughs and Kara starts doing her puppy eyes. Lena tries so hard not to coo over her and tell her that she looks so cute.

"Okay, fine. I haven't been home in Ireland since I was small, I don't know what I like from there but anything from there would be amazing." Lena tells her. Kara gives her a soft smile.

"Alright Miss Luthor, what if we stay here after the sixth period if Miss lets us? It won't take me more than half an hour to get all of our foods and I can heat them back up with my lasers."

"What do you say, Miss Luthor?" Winn asks looking at her with pleading eyes. Lena gives in but feels like messing with the group. She keeps a straight face and replies.

"I say..." the whole group looks at Lena. "Yes." The group cheers and the bell rings. "Okay guys, you have five minutes to go to your locker and get back here."

"Uhm, Miss Luthor, I have my books already, can I stay in here please?" Kara asks a smile and a nod from Lena is all she needed to slide into her seat at the back.

"Actually Kara, I want you to sit in the front so I can keep an eye on you," Lena says. "Don't try and argue Kara, I don't want to fight with you and you are in a good place with me and your friends don't mess it up." Lena carries on telling her even though there was no need as by the time she was done Kara had already moved to the front seat, had her books out and her laptop open and ready even her pen in her hand. "You weren't going to try and fight me?" Kara shakes her head. "You used your super-speed didn't you?" Lena hardly whispers but Kara still nodded. Lena uses this moment to experiment with Kara just because she is curious. "Using your super-hearing? How much can you hear?"

"You, your voice, your heartbeat. I have Alex's memorised all I have to do is listen out for it. I can tell that right now she is stressed, she thinks she's going to come late. Mila just kissed Lauren, or the other way around, their heartbeats are too fast. Winn is still angry."

"Kara, you seem unfazed by Lauren and Camila, it's quite normal here isn't it?" Lena finds herself trying to figure out this town and tone down her fear of being rejected in this town as well. She also feels her heart start beating faster and knows that Kara can hear it but no matter what she does she can't lower her heart rate. Lena knows she wasn't clear with her question but she's hoping that Kara understands.

Kara listens to Lena's question knowing exactly what she is talking about. She listens out for her heart rate and it's going fast, well over one hundred beats a minute. She understands how Lena feels, she can tell that she's scared just that tells Kara that her teacher is gay. Kara knows the answer to Lena's question and she's surprised that a confident woman like Miss Luthor was scared. She felt her stomach fall at the full realisation that her teacher is scared, she's not allowed to show who she is. "Miss Luthor, you know that Miss Kiyoko is also gay and my sister and Lauren and Mila and Alison and Emily and Felix. This place is an LGBT haven. We don't care who you like, as long as you're a good person no one gives a shit." Lena glares at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to swear." Kara apologised. She listens in for Lena's heartbeat and hears it slow down. "Miss, no one, especially in this school, cares that you're gay. You don't hide it too well I mean, why don't you think none of the boys except Brian cat-call you?" They chuckle, the warning bell goes off and students start piling into the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on wattpad, Twitter And instagram, all @superc0ps and give me your feedback! make sure to drop a kudos and comment to let me know you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

The English lesson with Lena went smoothly for the whole class and Lena's mood changes for the better as she thinks about the small gathering after class. It's not like she has anything better to do anyways. Even if it is abnormal, this is why Lena wants to teach, to help others. The students start to leave the classroom slowly and Lena realises that Kara is still sitting in her chair doing her work. She examines Kara carefully, making sure she wasn't having an episode like before. Alex however, left the room as as the bell went, to get Maggie from outside. Lena does think that Kara doing her work is a bit suspicious but she doesn't really question it. After the pupils finally piled out Lena stood cup from her desk and sat on her desk instead. That is when Lena became fully suspicious of the blonde girl still sitting at her desk quietly doing her homework.

"Kara, how are you feeling?" Lena cross-examines. she may not have known Kara for long but she does know that no students wants to do work when they are not required to. "Class is over, Kara, any work you haven't done is for homework." Lena reminds her. Kara ignores her, doesn't even look up at her and instead Kara closes her books and piles them neatly on top of each other in the top right corner of her desk, then, she quietly puts her pens away and places her pencil case softly on top of the books. She pulls her pale pink purse out of her bag and sets it down on the table.

Her head snaps up and starts reciting her friends foods from memory. "One croissant from the cafe 'Du Pain et des Idées' in France, Eliza's pecan pie, chorizo from Spain, empanada from 'Donde Lis Restaurante & Bar' in Havana and an Irish stew from the best stew place in Ireland, Gallaghers Boxty House."

"You said food at four Kara its three-thirty-eight. How do you plan on getting all of it on time?" Winn groans.

"That's for me to worry about. Not you. Just so you know, mum keeps pecan pies in the freezer for me...she makes them in batches." Kara replies confidently.

"You really just have pecan pies in the freezer?" Winn asks surprised and unconvinced.

"Do you want it or not? I haven't brought it out yet I'll grab something else" Kara replies with attitude, a very monotonous tone and and an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, of course I want it. I just didn't think you'd actually be able to get one." Winn chuckles nervously and runs his hand through his hair, afraid that Kara will bite his head off. Kara realises it and her face softens showing him that she won't do anything. Kara grabs her purse in her hand turns to the rest of the group.

"Okay, there are some rules guys." She says getting their attention. "One," She calls out sticking up her index finger. "don't eat the food when I bring it. Two, don't eat it when I heat it up. Three, you wait for everyone to have their food before you eat it. Four, if you don't like the food too bad. Five, enjoy the food. Got it?" Kara lists quickly. After they all nod their head, in a millisecond Kara changes her clothes into black jeans and top. She whips down her glasses and checks her surroundings before speeding off and coming back in around five seconds. "Here's the pie. It's frozen. I'll be right back from Havana." She says before speeding off again.

They look around at each other in shock and confusion for around thirty seconds before Kara was back. "How did you get the empanada so quickly?" Camila asks as she pounces onto Kara's side.

"OUCH!" Kara shouts. "No super-strength Mila." Kara reminds Camila through obvious struggling and pain. Camila jumps off and takes a step back allowing Kara to rub her side and place the cuban food on the table beside the pecan pie. Without another word she shoots off again this time to France and Ireland. Lena picks up her phone as it vibrates and the room stays in a slightly awkward silence till finally win breaks the silence.

"That pecan pie looks so good even though it's frozen, I could just eat it like that." Winn tells them, practically drooling over the pie. "I wonder if my tongue will stick to it if I lick it right now." Winn thinks aloud.

"Winn, don't you dare lick the pie Winn." Lauren tells him harshly. Lena looks up from her phone to see Winn's pouting face. She sighs at his antics and reads Hayley's text message.

Hayley: Hey Lena, it's Hayley, don't tell me you've put people in detention already.

Lena: Of course not, a few students just stayed behind for some extra help, asking if I do after school lessons and stuff.

Hayley: Oh thank god, I can't imagine having detention duties so quickly into the school year. I would personally die if you ask me.

Lena: Yes, I suppose so.

As Hayley and Lena chatted, Alex came back in with Maggie. Obviously Maggie isn't acquainted with anyone so she very awkwardly walked into the room and gave a small wave. Alex starts to introduce Maggie to everyone. "Hey guys, this is Maggie, one of my oldest...friends. Maggie, this is Winn, Lauren and Camila."

"Hi, guys, I'm Margret but I hate that name so uh, call me Maggie" She says confidently. Camila jumps up and hugs Maggie.

"Nice to meet you, Maggie. Will you be coming to school with us?" Maggie looks taken aback but her face calms as unleashes her from her hold and asks her question. Before she could answer, Lauren sticks her arm out and Maggie shakes it.

"Sorry, she's a bit of a hugger." Lauren apologises for Camila.

"No, it's okay I just wasn't expecting it." Maggie justifies. Lauren smiles at her and instantly Maggie feels welcome and smiles softly as well. "I'm guessing you're Winn right?" Maggie asks looking at Winn.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Winn says going in to shake Maggie's hand. Just and they let go Kara comes flying through the window. She set's the croissant and stew down on the table with the pie and empanada then whips the chorizo out of nowhere and places it down as well "Hey Maggie! Here you go guys, sorry I took so long, I had to be careful with the chorizo, the oil stains like a bitch." Maggie's jaw drops and the others still are in awe.

"Guys, come on, close your mouths you've seen Kara fly before...or hover at least." Alex reminds them as she rolls her eyes. "Except Leeeee-uthor you've all seen it so shut your mouths and get ready for the best food in your life. Everything that's heated up with laser-eyes tastes so much better." Lena realises that Alex was about to call her by her real name but she brushes it off, although she can't seem to shake off the question of how Alex knew her name in the first place. Surprisingly no-one else noticed Alex's almost-slip-up.

Kara gets ready to laser and warns the group. "Stand back guys, I haven't done this in a while so I don't wanna hurt any of you." Kara softly tells them. They all take a step back and watch Kara cautiously. The edges of Kara's eyes start to go orange, then bright orange then her eyes turn bright orange and then suddenly a blinding white. Two lasers shoot from her eyes to the chorizo and heat it up easily, she slowly manurers the lasers around the chorizo. Suddenly the lasers cut off and she stumbles backwards. They stare at her in awe waiting for her to say something. "Uhm, I think the chorizo's hot." She chuckles. They all start laughing and Kara gets ready to use the lasers again. Her eyes light up instantly and the lasers shoot right at the empanada. As Kara heats up all the food and they push a few tables together and gather around.

As they're eating and laughing, Kara smiles, realising that this was the first time in months she felt happy, really happy. She thinks about how she acts and her attitude towards her peers and teachers, she knows she has to change, but she doesn't know how to. Being cold and keeping her distance from people is all she's known. Her face changes into a slight frown, which Alex knows is her thinking face. Alex nudges Maggie and nods her head to Kara, Maggie looks at Kara and suddenly the room goes quiet. No one dares ask Kara what's wrong. They all just look at her concerned. Finally, she says something to put their minds at rest but if anything they become more confused.

"I want to change." Kara states. They start at her confused. Lena knows what she means, Lena knows what Kara is trying to say. "I want to change...but I don't know how." Kara carries on. Lena smirks her famous smirk and raises her eyebrows in surprise and accomplishment. "I want you to help me change. All of you. Please...if you want to of course." Kara asks them.

"I wouldn't mind helping you but I don't know what you want to change." Camila comments and moves to sit closer to Kara.

"I want to stop being so cold, I want to be friendlier, nicer to...people...in general." The room stays silent and they are all still looking at Kara, but this time their faces show encouragement. So Kara carries on. "I don't know why I'm so hot-headed all the time and cold towards people but it's time I work on it and I know that I can't do it alone, obviously, so I would really really appreciate if you guys help me." They look around at each other and Lauren finally speaks up.

"Kara, of course, we'll help you, but you have to promise not to be mean and not to make fun of us or complain about anything."

"But that's gonna be so hard." Kara moans.

"Aaand now I'm adding moaning to the list." Lauren informs her. Kara rolls her eyes and then looks at Miss Luthor.

"Miss Luthor, can you help me be nicer to the teachers. You know, I'm only rude to them cause they are rude to me."

"Think about why they're rude to you Kara. Then come back tomorrow and tell me, I'll have made up my decision by then." Lena informs her. Of course, Lena is going to help Kara...but that doesn't mean that Kara will know that Lena's helping her. Kara nods and starts trying to list reasons in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on wattpad, Twitter And instagram, all @superc0ps and give me your feedback! make sure to drop a kudos and comment to let me know you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
